Living a Mistake
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: EROTICA! Elena is a famous court lady who is cursed with the hunger of feeding mens' heart. The only way to cure herself is to feed on the heart on the man who has the purest heart and who will devout fully for her love. What happens when King Damon find interest on her? Best of all, his brother happens to be the cure for her curse. What would happen next? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is a historical time period. Unfortunately, I have no knowledge of fancy words nor do I know the original English spoken four hundred years ago. But I will try my best to make this love story work. I hope you guys like the idea of Elena playing the role as a court lady. Just to clarify Elena is not a vampire, there are no vampires in this story but still brutal with all the blood. Enjoy!**

Elena

The room is cold and hardly unwelcoming for me. The king's guest arrived all the way from England. It's quite clear the court is wanting the king to claim a wife. I don't care of such affairs, but I abhor when the guests are women, they can never fill my stomach with pleasure.

The girls and I sat by the English men, entertaining them with our fake smiles and smoothing their coats with the palms of our hands. Fortunately, my client seems to know how to control himself and decent looking. I wrapped my arms around his. He looked at me, one of his hands reached down and landed on my lap.

In a matter of seconds, I will slap his hand away and splash a bucket of cold water on his face. Then again, I took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Now, sir you flatter me. This gesture is a bit too far. For I thought you were a gentleman."

He curved a smile a wider as his hands moved deeper between my legs. "There you thought wrong, Elena."

I gently grabbed his wrist. I leaned closer and whispered in his ear. "Now sir, let's not do this in here. There just isn't enough privacy. Perhaps we could finish our business in a more suitable and quiet place."

He nodded. I could feel his enthusiasm arising to his veins. I took his hand and the two of us stood up from our seats. one of the gentlemen spoke up. The man with the flaming red head and a fully grown mustache above his lips, he wrapped an arm around Bonnie and pulled her closer. "Charles, now where are you going?"

"Now, I will return soon. Don't look for me if you can't find me by dawn." Charles winked.

The red head man roared a flabbergasting laughter as I pulled Charles out the door. This one is way too easy. But then again, the easier the hunt is, the less time I have to wait for my next meal.

~ I opened the door to one of the chambers in the women's harem. Charles wrapped his arms around me playfully. I forced myself to laugh as he lifted me up and tossed me on the bed.

I laid there flat as he crawled on top of me. "You are so beautiful..." He whispered as he lowered his head and kissed my neck.

I smoothed his hair with one hand, and the other reaching for the knife hidden under my stockings. I hushed him as I slowly removed the blade out of its sheath. "Shhhh...There now , Charles." His nostrils took in a gush of oxygen as his lips continued to kiss harder against my neck. I smoothed his hair but this time with the blade. Soon, Charles' lips stopped its performance and his hands dead not moving an inch. I pushed him off me. I wiped the dripping red blood off with his coat.

"Thank you for being my next meal, Charles. I gave you my attention; now its your time for the end of the bargain." I slashed his vest and white dress shirt with the blade, then his chest. My mother always taught me not to make a mess while I'm finishing my meal. However, this meal requires a long brutal digging, regardless of how many ounces of blood flows out.

At last, the precious heart is trapped in the ribcage. I grabbed the heart and yanked it out with blood dripping hands. I instantly took mouthful bites of the delicious heart. I could feel the life of the dead thing on my tongue, the bitter tasting blood pleasuring my stomach with its taste of rust and salt. Of course, like all meals they all disappear quickly, leaving behind a large pile of unwanted leftovers.

The door opened, Bonnie walked in the room. She quickly closed the door behind her, and walked up to me. She crossed her arms. "Why is it that you pick the clueless schmucks every time?"

I wiped the blood off my mouth with my sleeve. "Because half the men who enters this palace has a brain shaped as a tiny little speck."

Bonnie snorted. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who agrees with that statement."

"Its not a statement, Bonnie. It's a fact. Anyway, help me burn his body so I could push him out the balcony." I crawled on the bed and carefully took the lighted candle from the bed stand.

Bonnie grabbed Charles' by the shoulder and dragged his blood dripping body on the floor. I placed the candle down by my feet, and helped her. I grabbed Charles by the roots of his long hair, Bonnie still held tightly on his shouders. "So, how did you escape that red head?"

"Easy. I sprinkled him a _surprise_ in his wine glass, he won't wake up until noon."

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve once more. "I guess there are some good benefits to be a witch, Bonnie. The reputation to be one is quite tragic and hard to accpet, then again having such power shows the importance to have it in you. To bad I have no knowledge to drug a man to sleep, or the power to banish him away from this country."

Bonnie avoided my eyes. There are times I tell her how great it is to be a witch, but also times when I say I hate them. My anger and both my gratitude toward the life of witchcraft is all due to the curse that came upon me as a child. As a small orphan, I have killed and stole to stay alive. Clothes. Shelter. Friends. Family. They all are holes inside me, because I could not have it for myself. The only way for me to relief my grieve was a fresh kill to please my stomach, I have at least one thing I could own for myself - plenty of people to capture. I don't know how I befriended Bonnie because she was the cause of what I am today. Her aunt, who died years ago, cast a curse on me. My memories of my family erased from my mind, but I remember running around the woods with the fresh strawberries I plucked for a boy, who I think is my brother. I was so pleased with myself to find such delicious berries, I ran too quick and tripped on a rock.

I burst into tears because I crushed the life of each berries, and my clothes and face were covered in dirt and strawberry juice. While I walked a long way, I heard an odd sound of wind chimes. I followed the melodic sound, and soon came upon a cottage...and few bushes of young, ripe strawberries. I instantly ran to the bushes with blistered bare feet. I plucked handfuls of strawberries with my filthy hands, and stuffed a few in my mouth, spitting the green top over my shoulder. When my skirt was full, I stood up to leave. But there was a strange woman standing a feet away from me. She looked absolutely horrifying, the dark locks of muddy hair fallen down on her shoulders, her torn dress not starched nor sewn a stich, and her eyes were wide and bewitched. She mumbled words I did not understand, but the way she spoke so low under her breath just made my heart beat faster. Then, I felt a painful pressure pressed against my head, my head began to throb painfully. And the sight of my eyes turn to pure darkness. At the very next day, I returned home...The village I knew all my life, that very name I known, Mystic Falls, was flooded with blood and silence.

Bonnie came to me and helped me control my hunger. There were times I wanted to eat her heart, but she knew how to protect herself and hold me in guard. Bonnie came to me out of guilt and loneliness, her aunt died the very day she set out to look for me in Mystic Falls. Not that it was difficult to find me, I was the only one living in that abandoned village, which is now replaced as a saloon.

Bonnie and I finally reached to the balcony. The two of us lifted the body and tossed him out. The two of us stepped back inside. Bonnie washed her hands when I took out a fresh clean dress to change into. We do this each and everyday. Its challenging to cut my diet, and feed on unpleasurable meat and fruit. As far as we are concerned, we don't care about anyone witnessing me feeding on my corpse, because they all will end up dead in time.

Bonnie wiped her hands with a wrag. I loosened the laces on the corset and slipped it straight down, and jumped in the new dress and pulled it up. Bonnie leaned against the door.

I quickly inserted the laces in its place to hold the dress. "One...Two...Three..."

"Ahh!" A female voice broke in.

I gave Bonnie a nod. She smiled and walked out the door. It is time for the game to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena

The sound of footsteps rose, voices grew louder and louder. I tightened the laces on my corset, and headed out of the room. Some of the girls rushed up to me, telling me the news breathlessly. I played my part, a soft distress. I widened my eyes and forced tears to drop down my cheeks. The girls comforted me, padding my back and wiping my tears away. We arrived outside and joined the large crowd surrounding Charles' body.

The men looked at me, they stepped back for me to see the corpse. I covered my face on Caroline's shoulder.

"Hey, weren't you the wench who was with Charles?"

I opened my eyes. It's the red head talking. I lifted my head slowly, still letting my tears talk for themselves. But I could see the red head is not convinced.

"Sir, I was with him. But I left the room with my friend Bonnie, and then suddenly," choking back tears, "...I-I sa-saw him waving a lighted torch and he drove himself mad till he leaned against the balcony and fell backwards. I had no idea he was that drunk. I really ha-ad no idea."

Caroline wrapped an arm around me, in comfort. The red head wanted to ask further questions. But instead, he turned back to the burned corpse and sobbed a few tears for the loss of his dear friend. I'm glad I killed this one. Who knows how many other girls he would have hurt and tortured? Even though the red head was also an acceptation for my meal, I at least saved a restless, terrifying night from the girls.

Caroline rubbed my shoulders gently. "Girls, we should go back inside. This scene is to drastic for any of us to stand. Come along."

The girls turned back as Caroline led me back inside. But before I made it at the door, I saw a glimpse of Bonnie standing on the roof. I gave her a wink, she nodded. When all the girls got inside, the time came now.

Caroline let me sit down on the furniture. She picked a wine glass and poured the wine. "You should take some wine to relief yourself. You must had been in a terrible shock, I know I-"

BOOM! BOOM! The girls screamed. The shouting of men aroused. The girls rushed out of the door. Their eyes widened by the sight, the main room where Charles fell is on fire.

~ When the catastrophe was taken care of, the girls went to bed. Bonnie and I shared the bed together.

"The fire was way too late. What took you so long?"

Bonnie placed a finger on her lip. "These walls are thin, watch your mouth...I had to wait a certain time. It seemed perfect to crush that red head at that moment when he started to cry. I'm never letting that man touch me again."

"Don't worry. If he comes back, I'll kill him for you," I rubbed my stomach, "my stomach finally stopped growling."

Bonnie nodded. But I could see the worry in her eyes. "But only for tonight. You can't feed tomorrow. Remember that we have a visitor tomorrow morning."

I frowned. "A visitor? Who is it?"

"I hear he is the king's servant, but his high trust from the king adds his reputation as his right hand man. The king arranged a grand hunt for a feast tomorrow. But he would want some entertainment, which is where we must take our part. His servant will choose a few of us by examining each of us in the morning."

I sighed. "I never courted with higher class before. And I like to keep it that way. I'll make sure I won't make a good impression tomorrow, I'm already tired of being near men. Also, I won't be able to kill them either."

"Just don't say a word, and wear properly if you don't want to satisfy his eye. Good night." She blew the candle and turned over.

I laid my palms on the back of my head. "Bonnie, what's the servant's name?"

"I don't seem to remember...Wait, now I do. His name is Alaric Saltzman. Odd name, don't you think."

"Very unfamiliar. Well, good night."

~ The next morning, as planned the girls immediately took all the time they had to get ready. Others pushed each others' hips as they powdered their faces and dabbed their lips with a dark color of red or pink. The closet is empty, all the dresses and head piece hats were piled on the floor. The girls tried one dress after the other, keep complimenting endlessly about which dresses are the best. Fortunately, Bonnie and I woke up early and prepared first. Bonnie did me a favor today; she chose a plain white laced dress for me, with a simple head piece hat that matched.

Caroline tightened Viki's corset. Viki looked at herself with a mirror and pinched her cheeks to brighten them. Caroline looked at Bonnie and me. "You girls are already ready?"

The two of us nodded. Caroline brushed her hair to the side. "Well, get something to eat. Our visitor will arrive within an hour."

Bonnie reached for the bowl of fruit and took an apple. I wasn't hungry...Well, not hungry for fruit, I mean...

Caroline finally tied the laces on the back of Viki's corset. "There. You are all finished. Now put the dress on."

Viki shook her head. "No. My waist needs to look tinier. Now come on, pull the laces tighter."

Caroline sighed. "No, Viki you look beautiful. Your waist is about nineteen inches by now. Just wear your dress."

Viki sighed. "Oh well, fine."

~ After the girls were all dressed, we waited outside and stood in a straight line. The girls were full of excitement, including Caroline.

Viki whispered to Caroline. "I wish I could go. It will be such a thrill to be with the nobles. Maybe I might get the chance with the king."

The girls giggled. "With that tiny waist, you can get any man." One girl said. "I heard the king is young and pleasingly handsome." The other girl said. "I hope he likes the color red. I wore this dress very special for him." Viki said.

I wanted to block my ears to silence their jabbering. But Bonnie took my hand to calm me. "Hey, you never know if one of those eligible men can be the _cure_."

"I hope not. Then it won't be easy to kill, a person's death with high reputation will lead to a fuss with the law and long investigation."

Finally, our visitor arrived. Alaric Saltzman did not look like a servant. He was tall, and his broad shoulders shows his age to be about two to thirty, his clothes is embroidered with such finery; with gold, green and a slight red as a dim candlelight. I could feel some of the girls blush and curve a smile. I don't blame that, other than his reputation he is quite handsome.

He walked slowly across the line, examining each of us. He gave a few girls a nod, and took a closer look at their hair and dress. When he passed half of us, he already chose four girls and Caroline was one of them. I'm the last. Saltzman passed quickly and stopped at Bonnie. He took a bit of the lock of her hair, and rubbed them with his fingertips. He shook his head.

"I can't have a colored girl at the feast. I don't understand how you are welcomed here, either."

I tightened my fist. But Bonnie grabbed my wrist. "Well sir, the contract I signed had no requirement of my race. I beg your pardon of the difference of my coal black skin, comparing with your milk powered ones. Yet, I am a person and aren't the two of us on the same status. Me, a court lady. You, just a low class servant."

I smiled. Without warning, Saltzman slapped her hard on the face. I crouched my back, and reached one of my hands to my stockings. My hands found the handle of the knife and instantly removed it from its sheath. With a quick move, I placed the blade on his throat. If it was nightfall, and there was no one here except me and Bonnie, I will gladly be happy to eat a good meal. However, since it's the complete opposite, I must be ready for my next convincing words to save myself from the guards who are coming this way.

"How could you slap such a girl? Aren't you the king's slave too, Alaric Saltzman? You dress in those fine rich clothes, but they don't cover your reputation. You are just a servant; you are beneath the wealthy as us. We girls are called a whore and disgraceful people, but we do not do it for pleasure, we do it to survive this cold, wretched society."

Saltzman spat at my face. Furious, I wrapped one of my arms around his neck, and stroke the handle of my blade on his ribs. As he fell down on his knees, I wrapped both arms around his neck and still kept the blade close to his throat. The guards surrounded us, but they didn't attack.

I gripped his neck. "Look closely, Saltzman, you see what we are? The court ladies. The soldiers. You. Me. The nobles are beneath us. Regardless of your loyalty, trust, and effort there is no chance for you to go any higher. You are born to be a low class. You were accepted to work for the king. Ha! Congratulations. But that is the only offer you will ever get, there will be no further title to your name, and your salary won't even dare increase neither. Now you stand up and apologize to that girl you just insulted. That way you could get a better taste of the reality that she is an equal as us and you."

Saltzman did not stand up right away, neither did I drop the knife. But he stood up. The girls looked at me with wide eyes, even the soldiers. He did not say anything to Bonnie but inside me I could feel the vague tears falling down his face. I returned the knife back to its sheath. I thought after that he will push me and beat me, or order the soldiers to take me away. Instead, he didn't do any of those things, and remained silent for a moment.

I straightened my skirt and stood back next to Bonnie. "I guess you don't accept me to attend the feast. That is completely fine with me. I hope you have a fantastic day, and also learned a lesson. Goodbye." I took Bonnie's hand and turned around to head back inside.

"Wait! I also choose you, jo-join the other girls here." He announced.

I froze. This is not what I want at all. Bonnie squeezed my hand. "Be careful and watch your hunger," she slipped something out that was hidden in her right breast, "this is a sack of herbs. Use it just in case anybody gets hurt, the hunt will be very fierce and brutal. Since its your first time, I wish you well."

I took the small sack and hid it in my bosoms. "Its not my first time. But that is not what I am disappointed about. Bonnie you know very well that my reputation is well-known to the middle class, I won't be surprised if my title as the "Virgin Whore" will be familiar to the guests back at the feast."

Bonnie placed her hands on my shoulders and turned me around. "You must go. You hurt Saltzman enough. And don't worry about your reputation, its your hunger that you should be worried about."

I nodded. "Alright. Goodbye, my friend."


	3. Chapter 3

Elena

The ride was a bit long. The carriage is hot and a bit cramped. The only thing that made me happy was that Viki wasn't here. If she was then she and Caroline will be talking endlessly till we arrive. That is the last thing I could ever bare. Saltzman chose to take over the reins. I guess I hurt him terribly hard.

To keep myself company, I removed my handkerchief from my sleeve and twisted it tightly as the girls' laughter grew louder and louder. I don't see what there might be to talk about. The guests will be very different from the usual clients we entertain back at the harem. By different I mean will be more brutal. There are many ways to compare the difference between the middle and the upper class. The middle class are our common clients; they claim for long hours of attention and entertainment but they are easily taken home at nightfall. The upper class are different; they have the power of the clock and us, we can never leave as long as their lips tells us to. We girls have been together for years. But yet, they still don't understand the great consequences that lie hidden in the life of a court woman.

The carriage finally stopped, the girls crowded around the small window. Their giggling and voices grew with excitement and enthusiasm. It's a shame I can't take one man...Just one will do. Just one. I could hear their hearts beating with such a beautiful, melodic rhythm. Doong! Doong! Doong! I closed my eyes and gripped tightly to my dress to calm myself. But my stomach is now overpowering me.

A hand touched my shoulder. "Elena? Elena, are you alright?"

I didn't move. 'Don't touch me if you don't want to get hurt.' I took long breaths to calm my furious, growling stomach. That hand traveled to my forehead. 'I must move. I must. Just bear it, Elena. Just bear it.' I lifted my head. Its Caroline. I threw in a smile in a painful manner. "I'm sorry, my friend...Just between us girls, I think I started my period."

Caroline grimaced. "Today you started? That must be frustrating for you. Oh, no wonder you didn't want to go...Elena, just hang in there and go through with what you have to do today. When we return I'll make some tea for you. Just try to endure it my friend."

I nodded. I loosened the grip on my dress, and leaned back. The door opened. Saltzman leaned closer to the doorway. "Ladies, the feast is being prepared. The guests and the king himself are still hunting for games. You ladies know what you must do. Just follow me, they will arrive soon."

The girls squealed. Saltzman gave a hand to each one of the girls as they leaped off the carriage. I'm the last. After Caroline leaped off the carriage while holding Saltzman's hand, I grabbed a handful of my skirt on one side and jumped off the carriage without his support. He just let out an awkward cough, and led us to the arranged feast. He pointed at a red velvet tent, embroidered with a lion's head and nature like leaves sewn in gold. "All of you are not allowed to enter that tent. This tent is only for the king and a few of the guests he has personally chosen. If any of you enters that tent, it is up to the king to punish you an unforgettable torture. Ladies, you must understand being present by the high class is different from the clients you usually serve. Your services must be performed the way that it always is, but I warn you your attitude and actions will be judged by the guests and the king himself. Now will you excuse me, I have other arrangements to attend to."

Caroline wrapped an arm around mine. "That man can't even look you in the eye."

"He deserved what I done to him. Besides, my actions doesn't compare to the unforgivable words he said to Bonnie. I will not tolerate that, nor stand for it."

"Elena, I agree with you. However, be careful or something will happen to you. You said it yourself we here are the low-class. We don't have the advantage to speak up, choose our future, or help our loved ones the safe and acceptable way. For instance, look at you and me. We have been together since we were twelve, and things just happen to be the same as it always was. Society is something I always hoped will change, yet they shunned me for good because I am nothing but a prostitute."

I took Caroline's hand and faced her. "Look Caroline. Do not say such depressing words. You are more than just a court woman, you have such a bright life in you, there is a smile on your face whether time is good or bad. You risked so much to be where you are after your parents were on dept. And after your father's death you lost your pride and chose to be what you are now. It is shameful to have this reputation, however, remember you are not doing this for pleasure; seducing men and dressing yourself with exposable clothes. No. We are still vulnerable, yet strong women. Don't beat yourself so hard in such a way."

"But that is what I am, Elena. I can never marry or bear children of my own. I can never experience a lovely child running up to me with a smile and calling me 'Ma'. The youth I have is all that I have left, and once all of it goes away into dust by the cause of the unfair time, I will be abandoned in the streets. By then I can cut my hair and sell it, or exchange some of my clothing that I will be wearing for food. That is the future I see, Elena." She looked at the girls. "And unfortunately, that's the future all these girls are going to have too. Our families are gone. Our friends despise us due to our decision of selling our bodies to strange men...In the end, all that will be left will be ourselves with nothing. Nor hope or faith that there might be luck that will save us."

I took her shoulders and turned them to face me. "Caroline, we still have our wages, including the clothes and accessories. That's worth something to save ourselves. I know what I'm going to do once my contract is finished. I have a few options I have in mind. But none of them are dying helplessly in the streets. Just don't think of such tragic misfortune that might haunt us soon. Just let that smile of yours grow happiness in you, Caroline you truly deserve – "

Galloping of horses came closer and closer. Saltzman rushed to us. "They're here. Stay in a line, your services will be needed shortly." He ran quickly away.

The horses stopped by the tents. The servants took the reins from each guest. They all looked a bit over dressed by my eyes; their hat were wide that could shadow their faces; feathers of every bird hanging on the corner of each rich hat, their garments wide and colored with dark and both bright colors, half the fingers wear rings; rubies, sapphires, emeralds and a plain gold ring band. The gentlemen's fashion seems to be all equal. It is hard to guess who the king is. I watched Saltzman walk beside a crow black haired man with a thick beaver fur coat wrapped around his shoulders. I could hear their words clear as a bell.

"Your majesty, I am relieved you had a save hunt. I called for a surgeon before you started your journey, in case anyone gets hurt."

I can't see the man's face, for he is faced from the back. But now I at least know that he is the king.

He nodded. "Good. Good. Was there any late contact from Spain? I hear they are excited to introduce me to another match."

Saltzman shook his head. "No, sir. There was no letter from Spain at all, nor was there one a week ago."

He sighed, a sound of joy and relief. "That's a relief. I do not want another match from Spain. The last girl they introduced me to was just horrifying; the girl had such greasy skin, I was glad that she wore gloves when I kissed her hand by respect."

I smiled. The king indeed has high expectations for a bride. I'm not surprised how difficult it is for him to choose just one girl. The girls and I joined the guests as they took a seat by the table. The girls immediately caught their attention. When I was about to sit next to the man with the peacock feathered hat, Saltzman grabbed my wrist.

"Not so fast. I don't want any trouble from you." He bend down and lifted my skirt halfway. The guests looked at us laughing and let out a long "woooo".

I just stood there still. I could feel his hand in my stocking and removing the knife. He finally stood up. "That'll be all. Go on now."

The gentleman with the peacock hat shouted. "You sure you don't want this one, boy?! I won't hesitate to give you away this delicious peach."

Saltzman shook his head. "I beg your pardon, sir. This lady was carrying a knife, please don't misunderstand. I hope you could endure such a feisty girl, Lord Wallace."

I don't think he believes Saltzman, because all he did was smile as if he was joking. This will be fun. Wallace took my hand and pushed me down on a chair next to him. I picked up the wine pitcher and poured it in his wine goblet.

"Drink, sir. Don't let the wine go sour or time will take me away to where I come from."

Wallace sipped on his goblet while his eyes darted straight at me without blinking. He lowered the cup from his lips. "You my dear is quite a define rose. Beautiful, yet dangerous from your deadly thorns."

"A rose protects itself from its precious thorns, yet its beauty manipulates one's eye to spread its existence."

Wallace chuckled. "My, what fine philosophy. What is your name, girl?"

"I am Elena Gilbert, sir."

Wallace arched an eyebrow. "Gilbert? Ah! At last I found you!" He stood up from his seat and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Gentlemen! Gentlemen! I found her! The Virgin Whore really exist!"

The guests began to laugh. Wallace wrapped an arm around my waist. His yellow teeth released a foul smell of wine and beer. "My girl, we heard so much about you. Is it true all your clients never had the chance to slip you in their bed? Or ever kissed those rosy lips of yours?"

Another man who held Caroline by the neck spoke up. "Oh! Or do you steal their pocket money and just shoo them away?!"

The gentlemen let out a laugh, drunk and merry. I tightened my fist, and my anger went straight down to my uncontrollable stomach. I grabbed the wine pitcher. "Well, it is true. As amusing and ridiculous it may sound, I Elena Gilbert is a virgin. Its better for me to say the truth other than keep your eager curious minds untold." I raised the pitcher to my lips and drank the pitcher straight down. "If you don't believe me, then by all means don't," I gulped down once more on the pitcher.

"Oh now girl, tell us the truth will you? A famous whore like you could never be a virgin. Now that is just an absurd lie."

I slammed the pitcher down and wiped my mouth with my sleeve. "An absurd lie? You are right, Lord Wallace we all should tell the truth. Since I took my turn, let's turn the course to you. Now this will be a fine game. Hmmm...Let's talk about your wife? You are a fine, clever business man. But you are a man who enjoys a time off of marriage. Besides, as they say marriage is like a glass of wine. The first sip is sweet but after some time the taste grows sour and destroys the pleasuring delight."

The guests raised their cups and laughed so hard; crumbs of food and droplets of wine spattered out of their mouths. I couldn't help but laugh too because Wallace's cheeks are now growing red of embarrassment and fury. But I can't dare to stop, I am going to win this _battle_.

"Why are your cheeks rosy pink? Do you deny you get a time off of your marriage to your third wife? The tan line on your finger explains the numerous times you hid your identity as a married man. Gracious me! There must be thousands of women who shared their bed with Thomas Robert Wallace."

Wallace stomped his foot. "That is enough!"

But I refused, I stepped out and circled around madly to each chair. I grabbed the end of the chair and looked closely at the girls. "Did you sleep with Thomas Wallace?" The man who sat beside her wore a green, emerald garment. He started to cough unstoppably while streams of laughter poured out. I moved to the next chair, but to make it more amusing I removed my hat and put it on top of Caroline's client. "You miss, have you met Thomas Wallace before? My goodness, I love the hat on your head, it brings out your completion with your fine gray beard."

The guests were pouring out "haaaa haaaa", except Wallace was just darting his hawk eyes at me furiously. 'Alright I'll stop. Huh. Men. They are no fun when things start off about them.' I took the hat and put it back on my head.

One of the men spoke up. "Don't worry, Wallace. We promise we will not speak any of this to your wife. It will be our little secret."

Caroline's client lifted his goblet up. "Well gentlemen, I guess it is clear the famous Elena Gilbert is a virgin after all. Let's just believe this whether it is true or false, so there will be no further discussion. Now none of us would want to be broken like Wallace here."

The guests lifted their goblets too and made a quick cheer, and gulped down quickly to drown their immediate laughter. Wallace however did not do the same. I stood my ground. 'I went too far with him. I wouldn't be surprised if he strangles me.'

As expected, he charged straight at me. 'Damn you, Saltzman. You just had to take my knife in the wrong time.' He grabbed my shoulders and squeezed the life out of them. "You girl must have forgotten who you are. I abhor disrespect, especially from a whore like you. I warn you girl, I will not hesitate to push you down to the streets."

Clap. Clap. Clap. I looked around and everyone started stand up from their seats. Even Wallace turned his head with wide eyes.

"What did I miss gentlemen?"

"Your majesty." Everyone started almost at the same time.

It is the king.


	4. Attention from the King

Elena

At last I have the chance to see him in person. I looked over Wallace's shoulder. His hair is a midnight shadow, his eyes dangerously sharp, his fine clothing compared the same level as the guests' fashion; except for the thick beaver coat wrapped around his shoulders, he wears no jewelry except for a single ring on his finger. Everyone stood up on their feet.

"Are you all deaf? I said what have I missed."

Wallace stepped forward nervously. I could see the droplets of sweat pouring down his forehead and on the back of his neck. "...Your majesty, I-I can ex-explain..."

The king chuckled. "What is the matter with you, Wallace? Has the wine soured your tongue? Speak clearly."

Wallace took a breath, calming his nerves for a moment. "Forgive me, your majesty. I just had a bit of a situation with that prostitute. She is new, so I suppose she has plenty to learn with courting with the upper class."

The king's eyes looked at me. I froze as if he shot a bomb straight at me. But I still kept my cool and kept my head held high. The king turned his attention back to Wallace. "Well, my friend. Usually I believe my humble guest, however, since I witnessed the scene of the situation I'm afraid I must deny you, and believe that prostitute you refer to."

Wallace gasped. "But, your majesty, that girl must be punished for her disrespectful behavior and her rude accusation of my personal life."

The king just simply nodded. "True, but she is right about everything. Stop being in denial, my friend. You are just embarrassing yourself. Not to mention your rudeness to Lady Gilbert, you can't exactly call a woman a prostitute when she is still an untouched virgin."

Wallace wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Ha! That is a lie! An outrageous, absurd lie! That girl may not have a history of sleeping with her clients, but many deaths and stolen belongings have happened from the following years of her life as a court woman. Now how can I not call her a prostitute when she has proven enough?"

The king laughed. He came closer to Wallace. "Wallace, my friend, you already have experienced being with women one by one like finishing a whole grown grape. Yet you still do not know the meaning of a prostitute. Must I open the Holy Book to teach the meaning of the word?"

The guest chuckled silently. I must stand up for this, or else Wallace's skin will remain in that unnatural red color. I stepped forward. "You majesty, if I may, I wish to explain my fault of this situation."

The king placed a hand on his chin. "Proceed. What is your side of the story, Lady Gilbert? Now be wise not to lie, I heard and watched every moment of your actions."

"Your majesty, it is obvious the amusing performance that has happened is cause by me. I only did it to relief my pride as a...as a disgraceful human being in this society and maybe to take revenge against Lord Wallace. It is not my first time to be offended of my status as a whore. But then again, it pains me deeply to endure for such people to come up to me and mention of my sins. I show myself by entertaining my clients, and appear attractively beneath one's eyes, yet when it comes to discussion of my status I become taciturn. However, I am also a human being and I make regretful mistakes of just losing my self-control and release my anger and my true thoughts that I bury deep inside me. Forgive me again for causing such trouble."

A smirk curved on his lips, a beautiful and perfect smirk yet I could sense danger beneath it. "You are quite different, Lady Gilbert. People often lower their head when they speak to me, even my own brother. Its quite refreshing to finally meet a brave person like you, a bit astonishing that its beneath my class. Of course, like you said we are all human, for we all are equal as well. And please, do not be concerned of the situation. There is no need of apology, in fact it quite amused me. So I thank you for that."

'Thank you? Is this a dream? All this time, I thought he will agree with Wallace and maybe lock me up in the Tower. However, getting out of trouble this way is quite odd.' When the king turned around to return back inside the tent, everyone bowed. I myself forced myself to curtsy. Saltzman lifted the fabric doorway for the king to enter, but the king turned around again. He looked straight at me and reached his hand out as if he is claiming for mine.

"Lady Gilbert, perhaps you could join me today? I would love for you to accompany me."

The girls looked straight at me. Caroline's jaw dropped but she gave me those excited, thrilled eyes. As for some of the girls, all there is shown is jealousy and fury. I don't feel lucky at all. I wish one of them could take my place. Why can't he take Caroline? She has the most stunning golden blonde hair, and her sweet kindness is just so adoring and hard to ignore. Or Penelope? Her dress is custom made all the way from Paris. She has the attractive cat smile and the stunning ocean eyes. Or maybe Kitty, Anne, or Lizzy? Why can't it be any of those girls? Why me?

I took a breath. My heart pounded as my eyes looked straight at the king's black eyes and his hand still opened for mine. I feel like a prisoner taking the walk of shame; all the guests stared at me, some shows excitement and amusement, others show concern and disappointment. Finally, I stood in front of the king's feet. His gloved hand took hold of mine and he lifted it to his lips. He kissed it with that devilish crooked smirk and led me inside.

~ I sat beside the king. The only people who were there is his two friends from England. The king did not release my hand, I feel a bit uncomfortable from this gesture. Usually, when I'm near men they prefer to place their hands _somewhere else _other than my hand. It is a little strange to feel this different experience with the most powerful man in this country.

I am relieved the king did not remove his leathered gloves, I think I will choke if he allows me to feel his skin. For pity sake, I only have been with the middle class for years. I don't really feel honored to be near the king. It is terrifying because I am beginning to grow _hungry_ again ..._Really hungry..._

The king leaned back on his chair. "So, Elena is it?"

I nodded. "Yes, your majesty."

"How old are you?"

"I am three to twenty, your majesty." I gripped on my dress, I lowered my head to hide the drops of sweat falling down my forehead. This time my hunger just doesn't want to pass.

The king caught my struggle. One of his hands reached for my chin. "Lady Gilbert, are you alright? You look a bit faint?"

"I am well. I just...I ju-just must be a bit uneasy since this morning. Please pardon me, my condition is nothing serious."

The king kindly slipped out a handkerchief out of his breast pocket of his vest. Instead of just handing it to me, he carefully placed a hand on my cheek and dabbed my forehead gently. I tried to protest, but he just shook his head and insisted. His two guests sat their uncomfortable in an awkward and silent manner.

The king finally placed his hand down. "You should see a doctor, Lady Gilbert? You should always be cautious of your health. And you could keep that handkerchief."

I light gripped on it and nodded. "Thank you, your majesty."

The king smiled. "Don't worry, I am not just giving it to you because your sweat is on it. It is just a kind gesture as my way to show you as a proper gentleman."

I forced a weak smile. "Right. Thank you again."

The party outside is going perfectly well. But in here, the feast is completely dying. Now I hate to be near men I cannot kill, but I must play my part regardless of how I feel. I grabbed the pitcher of wine and poured it in the king's goblet.

"Your majesty, I have heard so many stories about you. All exceedingly thrilling, and a bit...exaggerating."

The king took the goblet and took a sip. "Exaggerating? Why is that?"

I filled my goblet as well. "Why wouldn't there be any exaggeration, your majesty. Your outer features are described to be handsome as a precious jewel, yet inside you are a solid wall that is guarded with a pack of wolves. I was told that your clothes are made from the touch of God and has the compelling power for people to bow down to your feet. I could just go on with the great exaggerations the people makes."

The king chuckled. "Guarded with a pack of wolves? Now that is something I never heard of."

"I also hear Spain is matching you with a bride. How is that process going? Successful? Or unsatisfying? If it goes well then the alliance with the Spaniards will be excellent support for the country."

The king lifted the hand that he has been holding up to his lips. "You are such an odd woman. I never in my in my life met a court woman who insulted a lord and now speak of political discussion with the king himself. You my lady can also easily be described with exaggeration. My description for you is an extinct rose, the color is different and the pain of its thorns is just a vague warning to the person of the danger for it to be plucked."

"I have been called a rose many times by my clients. However, I am greatly flattered from hearing it from you, your majesty. Sometimes I wonder why my mother couldn't just name me Rose instead of Elena...before I eschewed contact from her completely..."

The king's face fell. But he did not say anything. In fact, what is there to say to a person like me? Nothing. That is the answer. I am a disappointment to everyone. Everywhere I go outside of the palace walls I am unwelcomed from every area. The church. The village. The forest. I didn't choose to murder my family, it was my curse that chose for itself. But even though I abhor it strongly in my heart, it keeps me strong and changed it me from a scared and useless girl to a determined, strong woman.

Saltzman opened the fabric doorway. A man entered. He has ashy brown hair with a touch of orange, his garment is dark and overly embroidered with endless patterns, he wore no hat, a single jeweled necklace hung on his neck along with the same exact ring the king wears. The king slowly released my hand and stood up from his seat. He rushed over to the man and embraced him. They padded each others' back before they took a seat.

The king removed his gloves. "Brother, at last you arrived. What took you so long?"

"Forgive me brother. Isabella stopped by. And Lord have mercy, if you ever leave me alone with her again, I will personally drag you down by your feet and make you kiss her greasy hand yourself."

The king grimaced. "Oh! She didn't wear gloves this time?"

His brother shook his head. "She didn't even bother to do so. It was the most horrifying experiences I have ever been through."

The two guests finally began to laugh. The king slipped one of his hands under the table and took my hand. Without warning I let out an unexpected gasp. As if the king's brother never knew I was there, he changed his attention to me.

"Who is this, brother?"

"Ah. This is Lady Elena Gilbert. It is unfortunate you missed what just happened. This woman just made my day. Stefan, why is that you always miss every memorable moment?" He squeezed my hand lightly.

Stefan cleared his throat. "Di-did you really just forgot what I just said? I just saved your ass by getting rid of Isabella. Oh dear gracious me! You should have seen her huge dress. Nobody in England or France could compare her huge tent like dress. It is a continent for pity sakes!"

The gentlemen laughed while Stefan told the tale of Princess Isabella and her determination to win the heart of his attention. I sat there, trying my best to smile. The king's eyes looked at me couple of times. 'He confuses me. Is his gesture of touching my hand and looking me an attraction? Or is it just the usual moves he makes to most women? Besides he is young and he knows the experience of the company of women.'

~ Nightfall fell. I could hear the servants clearing the tables. I am impatient for Saltzman to come in and inform the king of my departure. But he just never came, nor can I see any sign of his shadow from outside.

I playfully leaned against the king and whispered in his ear. "It is close to midnight. The night is no longer young. My carriage awaits with the girls, your majesty. I now must join them."

"No. How dare you. You can't freely do anything as you wish. I will tell you when you will leave. Besides, Saltzman has not informed you just yet. You stay where you are girl."

'Girl? First it was the respectful gesture of calling me "Lady Gilbert", now I'm back to formally being called a girl. Is the wine overpowering his words? Or is there a change of heart to good replaced to the bad?'

I smiled. "Forgive me, your majesty. I think I drank too much wine, my words just got tangled."

The king gulped straight down on the goblet. His eyes remained on my face. Stefan continued to discuss the trip to France with the two guests.

The king still did not release my hand. "How come I never seen you in court?"

"You never invited me, your majesty. And I am not in such a status to be accepted to attend the court. The nobles will not be pleased by that."

"I need a girl like you close by. I give you my permission to enter the court. I will replace you to another apartment, a more grand and comfortable apartment."

I shook my head. "Oh your majesty, it is an honor. However, I do not wish to attend the court, nor do I wish to leave the harem I am staying in. I lived there since my early teens, I beg your pardon of my refusal, but that only place is where I carry my memories and my close friends I have made so far. I know I shown more pity other than entertainment, but I could never enter court."

The real reason is that I won't be able to kill. Bonnie is the only person I trust, and she helps me along the way. If I lose contact with Bonnie I will become the monster I once was back in the past. By then I will probably be hanged or burned for being cursed of withcraft. I can't let that happen.

"But I insist. There are many guests who has just arrived from England. It will be my greatest pleassure to do your services."

"But I already am. I am more comfortable working where I already am. To make matters worse, the guests tonight already had enough of me. I believe I caused enough trouble for one evening. I do not wish to cause anymore for the rest of my years I'll be staying."

The king nodded. "Alright then. But in case you change your mind, this offer I give will still be open. Just think about it."

"I will, your majesty."


	5. The Accident

Elena

We stepped outside of the tent. The king held my hand, I could feel it growing warm. I wrapped my free arm around his as he continued to discuss with the gentlemen.

"What is all this fuss about the court wanting you to be married?" The gentleman spoke. He wears a plain brown garment with a loose vest, and his hair a darkish brown and black.

"Tyler I ask myself that, as well. I hate the fact that all countries are now urging me to marry. You have no idea how many visitors I had from the following six months...However, frankly there was a woman in Wales who quite caught my attention. She told me a story how she was born here but deported due to her family's bankruptcy. It was a shame that she was just a servant. But I could never forget her name...Sage. Such an uncommon name, yet something that can't be forgotten. We had a short romance before she left to Ireland."

I pressed my cheek on his shoulder. His scent is the smell of a herbal perfume and the sweet morning fog aroused at dawn. It is growing cold and windy. But the temperature of his body kept my trembling hands warm.

The king turned his head down at me. "Are you cold?" His words came out softly with those pursed smooth lips of his.

"A little, your majesty. But do not worry. The warmth of your hands has the advantage to melt the heart of hungry children in the streets."

The king chuckled and lifted my hand to his lips and breathed out warm breaths to warm it. I smiled and rubbed my fingers on his arm in smooth movements.

Stefan looked at us. "Just out of curiosity, which department are you from?"

"I am from the second department of the House of the Salvatores."

"Are you comfortable there? No problems? Anything that you find unpleasant?"

I lifted my head. "No. I do not have anything in mind of such thought. As matter of fact, I do not exactly live there. I mostly visit and return to my real home."

Stefan frowned. "You don't live there? That is odd. Usually all court woman are meant to live in the specific department. Is there a reason why you chose to live separately?"

"There is no reason. Is just that I feel more comfortable living somewhere I could rest my head peacefully and spend time just for myself. I sleep in the harem if there might be visitors that might stop by...It is nice to live in my own home outside of the village. It gives me the freedom to hide from the world that I see and hear each and every day."

"Where do you live?"

I smiled. "Well, your highness, that question is a bit too personal for me to reveal. But if you are that curious all I could say is that I live deep in the forest, a bit far from here actually. It takes me half a day to reach there. But I have a trouble time sleeping so I enjoy the long journey to kill some time from the following evening. Also it's a lovely experience to watch the sun go down each and every day."

His eyebrows went up. He just doesn't seem to want to stop. "With no horse? Its dangerous for a woman alone to travel so far and long."

"I cannot afford a horse, nor can I afford to take care of it in my home. There is just not much room for a large animal to live in. And I am not concerned of my safety of my journey, I have been doing it since I was thirteen. After all those years, still nothing has happened to me."

"You are quite unfamiliar to me. But you seem to be famous, according to stories I heard along the court."

I leaned my cheek against the king's shoulder again. "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or concerned. I guess all I could say is that I should be very careful with the nobles now, and also learned a bit about your endless curiosity."

Stefan grew tomato red. The king just hid his face in my hair to cover his smile. Suddenly, Saltzman walked in on us.

"Your majesty, the ladies are waiting in the carriage. I must take Lady Gilbert with me."

The king shook his head. "No. No I want her to stay. In fact, perhaps we could bring along another member to join us." He looked down at me. "Elena, please by all means, choose a friend."

I lifted my head. "Hmmm...Ah. Caroline. She is the blonde in the blue dress."

Saltzman nodded and turned around to fetch for her.

I looked up at the king. "Your majesty, you are quite eager for me to stay by your side."

"Well, I can't stand the idea of you leaving me."

"I just hope Caroline and I won't end up in a –"

An arrow shot straight at us. Fortunately, my eye caught the sight of the arrow in time. I pushed the king down on the ground and the arrow thankfully missed. The arrow landed on the ground, it almost landed on my back.

Another arrow shot across before everybody took cover. I watched the arrow with widen eyes. It landed straight at Stefan on his right breast. Tyler caught him before he collapsed. I crawled off the king and grabbed his hand.

"Get up, your majesty." I pulled him up and ran behind the trees. The two guests carried Stefan and followed us in time with no trouble.

The soldiers are thankfully here. Saltzman was clever to arrange all safety to be close by the camp. While the soldiers were chasing after the unknown criminals, I stepped back for the king to weep for his brother.

I bend down on my knees. "We must take him to a surgeon. Your servant has already called for one, your majesty. We must take him to one immediately."

The king nodded and wiped his tears away. He grabbed Stefan's shoulders and lifted him up as Tyler lifted Stefan's legs. I followed them from behind as they rushed for the surgeon. When the two of them just rushed inside the tent, the surgeon immediately gathered handfuls of his equipment off the surgery table. The two of them lowered Stefan down carefully on the table. The surgeon rolled up his sleeves nervously and secured his crooked spectacles.

The surgeon unbuttoned Stefan's vest and the front patch of the garment. "I-I need som-someone to help me. I can't exactly do this alone."

I stepped forward. "I volunteer to help, sir. I have little experience about medicine, but I have treated injuries many times."

The surgeon nodded. "Alright, miss. Come here beside me."

I instantly ran beside him. The surgeon grabbed the arrow. "Now once I pull the arrow, I need you to get a thick cloth and block the wound tightly with both hands. The blood will flow out uncontrollably, but I need your help to clean it so I could sew it."

I nodded. Behind him I grabbed the clean folded cloth and went back beside the surgeon. He looked up at the king and Tyler. "I need you two to grab him, if you be so kind."

Stefan groaned and tightened his teeth. "...Damon, I ca-can't go through this...I can't..."

The king grabbed his shoulders. "No you can. Once its over you will be relieved, I promise. Tyler grab hold of his legs."

Tyler gripped tightly on Stefan's legs. I could see Stefan's nervous eyes looking straight at the surgeon. I took his hand to comfort him. The surgeon gripped tightly on the arrow with both hands and pulled.

Stefan screamed and his body began to shake. I tightened my teeth as his hand gripped tightly on mine. I could feel the fresh bruises forming on it. The surgeon stopped for a moment then tried again. Only a few centimeters of the arrow is out. I could pull it out easily, and I'll be doing a good favor for Stefan. This man is too slow and terrified to risk pulling the arrow all at once.

"Sir, perhaps I could help."

The surgeon looked at me uneasily, but nodded with a shaky head. I gripped my hands tightly on his and pulled. When a centimeter was out and he was about to stop, I urged him to continue to pull the arrow all the way out. The two of us finally succeeded. The surgeon took the arrow as I pressed the wound with the cloth tightly with my hands.

'The herbal medicine! Of course, I can't believe I forgotten.' I lifted my head up. "Your majesty, can you please take over for a second. I forgotten I have some medicine for his condition."

The king nodded and took over. I quickly fished out the sack out of my bosoms. I opened the sack. "Sir, these crushed herbs will stop the bleeding and help the skin to grow on the wound. But the powder must be burned once it touches the wound, for it is flamable. I need a match. If you don't mind I'll take over this stage."

The surgeon took a bit of the herbs and gave it a taste. He savored it for a moment without swallowing. He nodded and spit it out over his shoulder. I took out my handkerchief out of my sleeve and stuffed it in Stefan's mouth. "This is going to hurt, your highness. Try not to break your teeth." I took a handful of the powder. The surgeon placed the match box by the table where I could reach, and he grabbed both Stefan's shoulders. I sprinkled the whole powder on his wound. Stefan screamed in agony, his body fought fiercly; shaking madly till his muscles gave up on him. I picked up the matchbox and quickly took out a match. I ligted it. Stefan's eyes widened by the sight of the lighted match as I lighted the powedered area on fire. The fire spread out in a quick move, but the wound quickly turned black and the fire went out after a few seconds. The blood stopped and left a black tarred circle.

"The wound will soon crack and release its pus. It must be cleaned with lemon juice and wine. He will not be able to eat or drink for half a day. He must take a drug to silence him to sleep so his body can rest. Thankfully the blade did not pierce his heart, because I could hear his pulse clear as a bell now. So in conclusion, there is nothing to worry about his condition for now, your majesty. Just rest assure." I spoke breathlessly.

The king looked at me with those tiresome eyes. "Thank you, Elena."

I just nodded. Tonight is certainly some memorable, yet unpleasant and miserable day.

~ The king stayed beside Stefan. The two gentlemen were outside and Caroline seems to be entertaining them better than I did. I remained with the king, along with the surgeon. The surgeon examined so closely to the herbal powder; he cleaned his spectacles couple times as if he doesn't believe his eyes. I snatched the sack away. I tied it quickly and stuffed it back in my bosoms.

"Wait! Wait can't I keep that, miss! Never in my life have I ever witnessed those type of medicine before. The more surprising thing is that the scent of the herb is quite familiar, some of the combination actually grows here. Please let me have that to study more further."

I refused. "No, sir. I cannot let you have that. Forgive me of my refusal, but this medicine belongs to a friend. She will be furious if I ever gave it away to someone else."

The surgeon looked at me desperately. "Please, then let me take a sample. I must know what that powder is made of. It will be very useful for my other patients, not to mention his highness the prince almost died an hour ago. Now come on miss don't be stubborn and just give it to me."

"No." I walked away. The real reason why I can't give it to him is because he will find something odd about the ingredients added in that powder. He will discover sign of witchcraft, then I'll be arrested and sooner or later, including Bonnie.

I poured the pitcher of water into an empty bowl. Apparently there are no more clean cloths to use. The surgeon used them all to clean the Stefan's wound. He is asleep, but droplets of sweat are just falling down like raindrops during a storm. The king is also in a vulnerable state. I can't just leave him like this. I crouched my back and lifted my skirt. I grabbed the second layered skirt of the dress and ripped it off until I got a rectangular shape. I took the piece and dropped it in the bowl. I lifted it and placed it on the floor beside me as I bend down in front of the bed Stefan is sleeping on. The king lifted his head at last.

"You ruined your dress."

I squeezed the fabric and wiped it on Stefan's forehead. "I am aware of that, your majesty. But how could anyone leave a pitiful patient with a burning head."

The king smiled. "Thank you so much, Elena. I can't thank you enough. Without you, my brother could have been dead or at least went through a more serious condition. He could be bedridden for months. But because of that medicine you carried he will be back on his feet after only a few days."

I carefully wipe the drops of sweat, carefully without letting a single drop of liquid fall down Stefan's eyes. "It is not what I have done, your majesty. I thank the nature and the great knowledge of medicine that was given by God and by man's knowledge to protect and save mankind."

The king suddenly reached for my hand. I stopped and my face just froze right there looking at him. "Well right now, I do not thank God nor man's knowledge that saved my brother's life. At this moment, I thank Elena Gilbert who saved my brother's life...I was really terrified I might lose another family member. My only family, Stefan is all I have left."

I care for the king. But I think I'm really giving him the wrong impression. Oh dear this is not good. I tried to pull my hand away from his grip, but he refused. "Your majesty, you should rest now. Please you went through so much. You need rest."

The king shook his head. "I don't think that is what I need. I think what you should be asking is _who_ I need."

'Somebody stop this! Anybody! I would rather go through a restless night with Wallace other than the king...Oh gracious, not the king. Not the king!'

The king stood up from the small stool and headed toward my side. The breath inside me disappeared, my heart pounded loudly to my ears. His dark dangerous eyes glowed in the dark, staring right at me. 'Somebody please...Anybody...'

I looked over my shoulder. The surgeon stared at an open book dully. He closed it shut. "I'll be back. I need some air. Excuse me, your majesty."

The king did not leave my eyes. "Of course, Borkwick." When the surgeon stepped outside, the king's hands went on my waist and he pulled me closer. I am tempted to protest or at least pull his hands off me and run out the doorway. But I can't, somehow I just fear disobeying him...I just can't...

The king placed one hand on my neck and his lips slowly landed on my cheeks. It pressed lightly on its skin and began to shower down its way with kisses. I closed my eyes, my body still and frozen.

The doorway opened. Saltzman entered. The king stopped and turned around, but he didn't release my hand. "What is it, Saltzman?"

Saltzman looked at us. He knows what _almost_ happened. "Your majesty, I didn't mean to intrude. But the carriage has arrived for Lady Gilbert to depart with her friend."

The king shook his head. "No I will not allow that. I thought I already told you she will stay with me. It is my descision if she can leave or not."

The king is a terrifying man, he seems soft and sweet yet there really is a hidden lion overpowering him inside. I must speak up or else I might be spending the night in an _unfamiliar bed_. I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your majesty, I think its best for me to leave. My friend might be very tired. And it is past midnight now, it is time for me to return."

The king squeezed my hand tightly, he turned his head to me. "I thought you walk your way home."

I grimaced, because he's squeezing the hand Stefan almost destroyed while I was treating him. "N-no...Ouch...Um, I spend the night at the harem when visitors stopped by. I will head home tomorrow night, or perhaps stay depending on the weather or according to my appointments."

The king stopped for a moment. "...Alright, you should go. I don't want you to get a short sleep tonight because of me. But I will send something as a token of my gratitude."

I shook my head. "Oh, your majesty. That is too much for you to offer."

"I insist...And I hope to see you again if you are not too busy."

I think I need to hide for awhile. "Of course, I'll remember that." The two of us stood up and stepped out of the tent.

Caroline seems to be having quite an enchanting evening. Tyler is holding both her hands and doesn't seem to want to let go.

"Now sir don't be such a child, I must go back to the girls."

"Oh you just want to go back to see the girls. Or aren't you just eager to go to sleep and dream of me?"

Caroline blushed. Tyler smiled eagerly by this reaction. "So I am correct. Well Caroline you certainly know how to flatter a man."

I smiled. I never seen any man so tender and gentle to any of the girls I know, especially Caroline. She is the only one who talks about dreams to be married and for once be with a man who wants to be with her, other than being interested to get to bed with her. Strictly, Caroline is too a virgin. Bonnie gives away strong doses of sleeping powder to all the girls before nightfall. It always works like a charm.

Caroline saw me and the king coming toward them. "I must go now for real, Lord Lockwood. The king is almost coming."

Before she went on the carriage, Tyler embraced her. "Do not forget me, Caroline. I will make sure a letter will be sent for you. Farewell, beautiful. Sleep well, and if you ever dream of me write me about it. I will always treassure it."

Caroline's eyes dazzled by Tyler's bewitching words. So touching and different from the words men usually call her. Such as "come here lass I got a raise this morning" or "I spotted you by that brunette, I wanted her but since she's taken I might as well have you" or "how much are you according to the hour?".

He finaly released her hand when the king and I made it to the carriage. The king still held my hand as I took the short stairway up to the carriage. I looked at him for the last time. "Good night, your majesty. I hope you sleep well. And I will make sure I will pray for your brother's heath."

The king nodded. But he didn't release my hand as if he expects more for me. There is only one way to cut off this_ chain_. I placed my free hand on his jaw, and looked deeply into his eyes. I leaned close until my lips were planted on his. I did not move my lips and before the king ever got the chance to explosre my mouth I pulled away and got in the carriage. I gave him a quick look as I sat down on the driver's seat and shut the door. The kiss is indeed a mistake. But what was I suppose to do? Let him come along with me on the way? There are just some matters to break the boundaries whether I like it or not. And tonight it saved me.


	6. We Finally Found Him

Elena

When the carriage started Caroline burst into excitement. Her hands clawed on my arms, and her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Oh Elena! What a day?! I still cannot believe that the king himself wished for you to accompany him. Oh gracious, what was it like? Did he reward you in anyway?"

I shook my head. "No it wasn't like that. To be quite honest it was dreadfully quiet and awkward. You have no idea how relieved I was when I said my farewells to the king."

She nudged me in the shoulder. "Then you kissed him, remember?"

"Caroline promise me that will be a secret between us. I don't want the girls to know."

Caroline's face fell. "I promise. But you don't seem very happy as me. Did something go wrong?"

Of course there is something wrong! The king tried to kiss me!..Wait no, he _wanted_ me! All this time I thought the king kept his reputation stable by avoiding regretful scandals. Getting involved with someone like me is the easiest way to stain his status. Oh Caroline what a horrible day it was for me. I wish you took my place. I'm sure you'll be speechless for the entire evening when the king holds your hand and touches you in a forward manner. For me, all I wanted was to kill the man other than think about anything that compares of what he was thinking of me.

"...There's nothing wrong. I'm just tired."

"What did you do? I hadn't heard thing out from any of you inside that tent."

I took off my head piece hat and brushed my hair with my fingers to the side. "Well, I sat next to the king. The two gentlemen there hardly said anything, they just looked uncomfortable by my presence. It was a little easier for me though when you came along."

Caroline smiled. "Thank you for picking me. I was a bit disappointed that I couldn't just leave. My client just disgusted me; his breath was bad and he spoke so loudly in my ear as if I was deaf…However, my evening turned out quite charming when I met Lord Lockwood."

"Ah, you mean Tyler Lockwood. The way I saw it you two seem very much in love."

Caroline shook her head, but her cheeks are all flushed in a rosy pink. "Th-the two of us are _not_ in love…Why? Do you think he thinks the same?"

I chuckled. "It all depends on what you think of him."

"Alright I guess-I mean I like him very much. He is unlike any of the other men I ever been with. He makes me feel comfortable and as if...Well this is silly for me to say. But he makes me feel as if I am the only woman in this entire world. Huh. You think I'm too straight forward on him. Don't you?"

I instantly shook my head. "Not at all. I agree that there is something between you two."

Caroline took both my hands. "Oh Elena, he is just wonderful. He is kind, gentle and intends to behave so optimistically. When we were talking he was careful not to talk about my life in the harem or about my family I once had. He just humored me with stories about his stay in England and how rude and loud some of the guests were during the hunt. The best part was when he held my hand with those soft, warm hands of his. No man has ever been such a gentleman. At first I thought he was going to instantly wrap an arm around my waist or give a sudden slap on the bottom. I just smiled like a fool when he took my hand instead…It was like a dream, Elena. A good dream that I always hoped for it to come true."

"And he is handsome. When the king escorted me to the carriage I caught you two unable to depart. If the king and I never arrived I don't think he would have let you go."

It is so good to see Caroline brighten with such happiness. I don't remember the last time I ever saw her react this way. But the more I hear of her feelings toward Lockwood, the more I pity of the truth she has forgotten. The journey between those two can only end to here. Caroline attending Lockwood. Caroline courting him from the time being. Caroline saying her farewells to him and return back to her harem. Lockwood disappointed but also return with the king. That is the only possible pattern that could happen between them.

I squeezed her hands. "Caroline, let's just not talk about this anymore. Besides, the girls will be impatiently curious about our long stay at the feast, I don't think the two of us could repeat the stories again after such a long day."

Caroline nodded. But that smile just couldn't disappear. "Alright...Oh Elena I don't know what is wrong with me. I never have been so happy like this before."

"More happy than before you were chosen to the feast?"

"Well that was a different kind of happiness. I was more in a mode of excitement, and imaging a different paradise shared with the wealthy. Hahaha...I actually hoped to steal a few rings off their fingers. But goodness their fingers are too fat to slip one ring without them noticing."

~ The carriage finally arrived to the harem. When Caroline and I stepped out, the girls immediately ran out the door and surrounded us. Their eager lips just babbled with endless questions.

"Was it different when we left?"

"Did they reward you with anything?"

"I hear you were with the king. Did he steal you a kiss?"

"How come Caroline was chosen instead of me?"

Bonnie finally saved me while I struggled to break through the crowd. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and took me in. I sighed, feeling relieved when the girls just surrounded around Caroline to get their questions answered. When the two of us went inside our room, Bonnie locked the door and waited for a moment.

"Okay...The close is clear. Alright so tell me, how was it?"

I pulled my dress up and placed it on the side of the bed. I turned around. "Can you untie the corset? I just want to quickly dress and sleep."

Bonnie walked up to me and untied the laces. While she pulled out the laces from its inserted holes, loud knocks and poundings started at the door. Then as I feared, voices.

"Open up! Open up you two!"

"Come on we are dying to know!"

"Please open the door! You didn't say a single word, Elena!"

Bonnie shouted behind her shoulder. "Go to bed girls! It's past midnight!" She pulled the last lace out. I pulled down the corset along with the second layer skirt. Bonnie tossed me my night gown. Loud poundings on the doorway continued.

I slipped the night gown on quickly. "Don't open the door. I want to rest."

"Elena those girls are never going to leave. Let's just open the door and get this over with."

I shook my head. "They'll leave. I'm sure Caroline will settle their curiosity."

Bonnie placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't think that their curious minds will end after tonight. They will return their attention to you and beg for answers tomorrow."

I turned away and went under the covers of the bed. "Then let them. Tonight I sleep. Tomorrow I'll speak to them."

Bonnie crawled on the bed, lying down beside me. "Hey, was it that terrible?"

I spoke with my eyes closed. "They could hear you, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded. "I know. But I also know that Caroline is coming this way to shoo those girls away. Just you wait..."

After a long moment, sound of footsteps aroused. The girls' voices silenced when Caroline's voice started.

"Girls stop bothering Elena. She is tired. Now go to bed."

The girls "awww" in disappointment. Caroline continued. "I mean it girls. Or we could forget about going to the market tomorrow after lunch."

After hearing those words the girls instantly ran back to their chambers. Caroline's footsteps joined them. She shouted after them from behind. "Everybody better be in their own room! If I ever catch anyone near that room, the day at the market will be postponed! Remember I was the one who made that event possible!"

Bonnie smiled. "I told you she'll come."

"Well, you're always right."

"So tell me what the problem was?"

I slowly opened my eyes. "There was an accident, Bonnie."

"An accident? Were you involved in it?"

I pointed to the dress still lying on the side of the bed. "Take a look at my dress."

Bonnie sat up and reached for my dress. She examined each area of the dress carefully until she found a small stain on the collar of the dress. "...Its blood..."

"The prince was shot with an arrow. Thanks to your herbs they turn out to have some good use. It was hard to look at his face when I told the surgeon that the herbs must be burned once it spreads on the wound to stop the bleeding."

Bonnie frowned. "What? Those herbs are not flammable." She still looked down at the blood stain on the skirt of the dress.

"I know. What we really need was gun powder, but everything was happening so fast, I couldn't think straight. So I took my chance and just used the herbs. It was fortunate everything was settled as I hoped it would."

I pulled myself up to sit straight. I was disappointed that Bonnie was just sitting there, not listening to a word I'm saying. She just stared at the stain with unnatural wide eyes. I grabbed one of her shoulders and gave it a little shake. "Well thank you for listening, my friend. It's so comforting." I sarcastically said with a disappointed tone.

"I'm sorry, Elena...Bu-but you say this blood is from the p-prince."

I nodded. "Yes."

Bonnie grabbed my arms and looked deep into my eyes. "Elena. This is it. We finally found the _one_."

"Bonnie what are you talking about?"

"I feel it. I sense it. This blood is the one that the two of us had been looking for."

No. No that can't be. I spent eleven years searching for such a man. But what a disappointment that the man has been right under my nose all this time..I killed lords, farmers, surgeons, soldiers, including priests. Not to mention it shocked me no priests turned out to have the purest heart...At last I can be cured. I can be free from this curse. This horrid, unfair disease. But the only question remains, how the hell can I kill one of the powerful man in this country without getting caught?

Tears fell down my eyes. "Can it be true? Are you absolutely certain, Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes. I am positive. We found _him_ at last, Elena. You can be free."

"I cannot believe this...After all this time it was him. How is this possible?"

My head is spinning, I could hardly think straight. Words can barely escape my mouth from its dryness. Bonnie embraced me in her arms with a shaky smile.

"Oh Elena, this all could end at last. You can be cured, and after that the two of us can leave. Can you imagine that? All the plans we made those years ago can now be possible."

It took a while for the two of us to recover from the news. But once we pulled ourselves together from tears and smiles, it is time for business. We secretly snuck out to the woods to discuss our plans in a more private place.

I leaned on a tree trunk, nibbling on one of my fingers as Bonnie paced back and forth.

"Everything can be easily done, except the last part."

I dropped my hand. "Easy? How can all this be easy?"

Bonnie stopped and faced me. "It is easy than you think. Just hear me out... The king will order Saltzman to come here to escort you to court anytime tomorrow. This time just agree to his initiation. But when you attend the court try to avoid getting close with the king, your target is the prince. Try to flirt with him, talk to him, be near him, or anything that can cause a close relationship between you two. After that, arrange a secret meeting with the prince. Make sure the king or anyone is never involved. If you are caught, everything will be over and done for. Now like I said, after you kill him it is not going to be easy for the king to stop investigating the death of his own brother."

"Bonnie I cannot possibly go close to the prince. He is bedridden and his wound will be healed after a month or two. I cannot just barge in and befriend him while he is recovering in bed. After all, I am nothing but a court woman. Nobody would like the idea that such a powerful man be taken care of by a low birth."

Bonnie smirked. "Who said you were going to barge in? You would have to be in disguise. I can capture a nurse. All you need is a change of clothes and a wrap to cover your hair, by then you will enter the prince's room with no trouble."

"I can't just befriend him like that. Besides he has seen me before. I doubt he would forget me after I saved his life."

"Elena, you just have to figure everything out on your own once you enter his room. All you need to do is take close precautions. And unfortunately, the king and Saltzman is clearly one of them."


	7. A Rebellion you say?

Damon

"Who started all this?"

Saltzman bend down and removed my shoes. "The guards caught them in time. However, one got away. Their identities are still unknown." He placed them down and stood up.

"Did you see them?"

Saltzman nodded and handed a filled wine glass to me. I took a sip. "Can you guess who they are?"

He hesitated for a moment before answering. "...While the guards dragged them away, I swore I saw a burned mark on one of their necks...A burned mark written in initials, M.F. You know very well than I do who their leader is."

I lowered the glass down. "Klaus Michaelson. And all this time I thought he remained hidden in France...I am guessing those initials stand as Mystic Falls. Am I correct?"

"Yes, sire."

"You told me all there is in Mystic Falls is just a lousy saloon with a crowd of gypsies. I don't see why Klaus would be in charge of such a place."

Saltzman looked at me uneasily. I handed him the wine glass, and he took it with an almost trembling hand. "Is there something else you're not telling me, Alaric?"

"Your majesty this isn't something you should be taking lightly. I fear Michaelson is forming a rebellion there in Mystic Falls. And unfortunately, it is not just gypsies and thieves serving him, many of your people are also involved - villagers, farmers, including servants who once worked here in the palace. Those men the guards capture, for example, I recognize them as last Christmas kitchen servants."

I nodded. "That is a problem. Make sure you send word that those prisoners will be questioned within two days. But during those short days I will allow great torture upon them, if one of them dies, I could care less. Just make sure one man remains alive."

"Yes, sir."

Saltzman turned to leave.

"Wait."

He turned around. "Yes?"

"I need you to go visit the harem again. Inform Elena Gilbert that she is welcome to attend court. After her amusing performance tonight, it will be entertaining to watch her do something more regrettable again."

"Yes, sir."

"You may go. I no longer need your assistance. Good night."

Saltzman turned around and headed toward the door. But suddenly he stopped and came back to me. "Sir if I may, I don't like the idea of bringing her to court. Some of your guests were not very amused as you were back at the feast."

I smiled. "That's what I like about her. I never liked those men in the first place, especially Wallace. There are many times I am tempted to yell at their faces, or throw them out of my palace. But seeing such a woman torture them for me ease my thirst of annoyance and irritation. Just do as I say, Alaric. I know what I am doing."

He urged. "But sir, it is unlikely of you to order an invitation for a simple court woman. Usually, those arrangements are done by someone else. I don't mean to offend you in anyway, sir. But in my eyes I see you have interest toward her, and you seem to forget you must never be with such a woman with that kind of reputation. You are a king. The father of this nation. Please remember to be careful of the decisions you make and the people you acquaint with."

"Alaric, the two of us promised to interact comfortably when no one is present. But right now you crossed the line by that promise; I told you I know what I am doing. I am shocked you call me a blind idiot who is just recklessly doing as I please."

Saltzman opened his mouth to protest. But I spoke in time to silence him. "I know you didn't mean it that way. But be careful, my friend, that you are speaking to me, your king. You may leave. And don't forget of my request. Good night."

He sighed, and slowly turned away to the doorway.

Klaus Michaelson that little devil. I hadn't heard from him over seven years. After everything he did in the past, he still has the stomach to dare enter my country. I remember him clearly like a book. The way he looks. The way he operates. The things he done for me. The mistakes he made that tore us apart...My friendship with him that tore _my_ family apart.

_Klaus and I lied down on the grass, with a fine feast arranged on a widespread picnic basket beside us._

_I threw a grape in my mouth. "Is your father well?"_

"_Oh he's fine. One blow in the ribs doesn't stop him from winning the tournament."_

_I chucked. "The crowd was laughing hysterically when your father just leaped up on his feet with a smile curved on his lips after being plunged down with the spear."_

_Klaus smiled. "I was worried when he fell. I thought father lost, but when he got up on his feet, I wanted to slap myself to ever thinking that one strike will stop him from losing."_

"_Mind if I join you?" A voice asked._

_The two of us shielded our eyes from the sun, and looked up. It's Stefan. We sat up straight._

"_Ah, brother. What are you doing here?"_

_Stefan shrugged. "Just wanted to join you. May I?"_

_I nodded. "Of course, brother. Please, sit down." _

_When Stefan sat down, I turned my head to Klaus. He looked uncomfortable and annoyed as he watched Stefan snatch an apple off the fruit bowl. I never thought it was a problem with Stefan being with my friends. But I am regretting my decision for letting him just sit down, I never knew that Klaus was uncomfortable of Stefan's presence._

_I cleared my throat. "So brother, what were you doing?"_

_He munched on the apple and swallowed. "I was in the library with father. But he fell asleep again, so I just stepped out to take a walk. I spotted Rebekah by the way, but I just wanted to be with you two instead."_

_I raised an eyebrow. "You saw Rebekah? Why didn't you stay with her instead? I'm sure she would want some company as much as you do."_

_Stefan lowered the apple. "I always spend time with her. I just miss spending some time with you. You don't mind do you?"_

_Both Klaus and Stefan looked at me. I'm trapped. I haven't the slightest idea who to choose. If I choose to help Klaus, I will hurt my brother with my harsh words and actions. I wouldn't want him to think I am uncomfortable or embarrassed for him to be near my friends. However, if I choose Stefan then it will be too hard for Klaus to come here and see me...I love Stefan. But Klaus has always been so good to me – listening to what I have trouble with, and advice me with my problems...My tongue is tangled to such people I truly care about..._

"_Go to Rebekah. I'm sure _she_ will be comfortable being near you."_

_Stefan's face fell. "What? Are you saying you are not comfortable being near me?"_

_I nodded. "Yes. Are you deaf? You heard what I said, go to her. I want to spend some time alone with Klaus, if you don't mind."_

_Klaus' face changed with a smile. I just looked at him, avoiding Stefan's heartbroken face._

"_All r-right, then. I'm sorry for _embarrassing _you, brother..." He stood up and walked away in quick speed._

_My heart is pounding, I could taste the bitter guilt in my mouth. The shiver in my spine rising to my neck. I am just dying to say something, anything that could get my mind off what I just did._

"_H-how is your s-s-sister?"_

_Klaus reached for his wine glass. He lowered his eyes down at it silently. "Oh. Same as usual...She eats. She sleeps. She annoys me. And when we come here she starts off with your baby brother."_

_I curved a shaky smile. "Do you see a future for those two lovebirds?"_

_He shook his head. "I hope not." He continued to stare at the glass. The disappointment and worry in his eyes returned._

_I placed a hand on his shoulder. "My friend, what is the matter? Do you hate Stefan too much for you to bear?"_

"_Damon you are my friend. One of the people I truly trust. I hope you won't be offended what I have to say."_

"_Of course, be free to tell me anything."_

_He hesitated for a moment, but slowly started to speak. "Damon, I like your brother very much. He is a good lad, strong, and young. God knows my sister instantly agrees by my words as well. However, I do not want your brother...Well, I do not wish for my sister to be in a future with the royal family."_

_I nodded. "That's understandable, Klaus."_

"_You know better than I do of what Rebekah's life will be like. She is still young and naïve to understand; blinded by all the fine clothing and rich jewelry she could own, and the grand respect she will receive to complete strangers. However, if your brother and Rebekah marry, then she will go through an unpleasant life just to keep her reputation clean for his sake, and people in court will encourage her to help her husband be in line to be king...I apologize to speak to you in such a way, my friend. But this is the truth I speak, and the truth that _will_ happen if my sister ever marries Stefan."_

_I am speechless and feel like a fool for not thinking about this before. It will be hard on Rebekah to live such a life, even though she may be in love with Stefan. Besides its not easy for myself to live this kind of life either. People in court gossip about my friendship with Klaus, how it is showing shame to the upper class and that befriending commoners will bring danger to the royal family. Although his father is a famous war hero, a low birth will always remain in their status, no matter what kind of colossal achievement that may be accomplished. The worst part is that there are no options to settle the situation without tears and sorrow. If Klaus and I let those two get married, they will go through a difficult marriage in the social world. If the two of us tell them they must separate, and inform them their relationship is no longer possible, then they would be furious and upset to hear such horrid words of their relationship. Either way, Stefan and Rebekah must be married according to their status. I just wish I was more aware of such a possible situation from the beginning. It is my mistake to allow my brother to be so open to a woman who is not possible to be with._

_I covered my face with my hands. "I feel like a fool. I never realized this."_

"_No. No Damon this isn't our fault. It is our fault for being so blind to allow our siblings to fall in love."_

"_Is this the reason why you dislike Stefan?"_

"_Dislike isn't the word I would use, but uneasy and uncomfortable are better definitions of my feelings when both our siblings are together."_

I was very fortunate when Stefan forgave me of my stupid behavior I acted toward him during the past. Never have I felt so happy and relieved when Klaus was gone from my life. The horrible mistakes he done still haunts me, in my dreams and my thoughts. But the past cannot return to the present. My only concern now is that Klaus will ruin me and Stefan again, but in a more advance, brutal level. I must be prepare for it. I vowed to myself that Klaus will never ruin me again. And that vow I will never break. Ever.


	8. Welcome to Mystic Falls and Klaus, Elena

Elena

It is so nice going to the market in such a beautiful sunny day. The girls just crowded around to one market to the next, all giggling and going through every product displayed. Bonnie wrapped an arm around mine. I shadowed the two of us with my umbrella.

"Is this the last time I'm going to be with you?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes. We will meet again when the two of us have a chance. But right now, other than thinking about the plans we made, let's enjoy our stay here. Come on, let's follow the girls. I'm sure their hairs and necks are decorated with elaborate luxuries. I usually hate spending money on such items. But today we should buy something to celebrate. Besides, you need at least one or two pieces of jewelry to capture the prince's eye."

I placed a finger on my shoulder. "Shh... Bonnie we're still in public, be careful what you say."

She pulled me over to a stand arranged with buckets of fruits and spices. She picked up two pears and handed the farmer the payment. She tossed me a pear. I wiped the fruit with my skirt and took a bite.

I savored the fruit. But could only taste its unpleasant bitterness. I looked at Bonnie, and her pear is half way finished.

"The pears are good this season."

"Yes. Delicious."

It pains me that I cannot eat food with pleasure and enjoyment. When I eat food that is made or grown I just cannot taste them like the others do. A warm loaf of baked bread. Fresh plucked fruit and vegetables. Roasted meat. Chocolates. Milk. Wine. None of them taste good as people say, nor do they make me full.

Bonnie pulled me over to another stand, but this time with a table with rows of fine broaches and necklaces. Bonnie awed at a round golden broach with a heart shaped ruby in the middle.

"That broach is very pretty. Simple. Yet quite pleasing."

I nodded. "Indeed, you should buy it. Excuse me?"

A woman stood behind the table, with her back facing us. "Are you ladies interested in buying anything?"

Bonnie picked up the broach and examined each detail with admired eyes. There is no way she will refuse to buy it.

"Yes. How much is this broach?" I asked.

The woman finally turned around. She is dressed in a ruffed white shirt tucked in with a gray wool skirt, her wrists jingled with golden bracelets and each finger shined with gemstone rings, and her silver hair tangled with its curls and knots. She is no doubt a gypsy.

"Try it on, girl. You should never buy something without trying it on."

Bonnie excitingly secured the pin carefully on the center of her collar. It didn't match her dress, and looks too simple to ever be worn with any dress. I could see her face fall with disappointment. She removed the broach and placed it back on the table.

"I guess I should hold my decision till I decide on another broach." She lowered her eyes, and examined every row with careful eyes.

The woman looked at me. "How about you, deary? Are you interested in any of my fine jewelry."

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I have no intention of buying anything. Besides, I am not very fond of wearing jewelry, only on special occasions though."

The woman shook her head, revealing a golden tooth as she spoke. "Now that is a lie. All the girls I see here loves jewelry. How silly that you don't. Why don't you at least look at some of them?"

I sighed. "Alright." I looked at each row.

They are all beautiful. But then, when it comes to jewelry I am very careful with them. I don't like the feeling of an object hanging or touching my skin. But I did force myself to pierce my ears, so I could wear jewelry if I must in important occasions.

"Still nothing in mind?"

I shook my head. "No."

Bonnie sighed. "You know what, I'm going to look for some ribbons. So far I think ribbons are the only things I won't have trouble choosing."

I nodded. "Alright."

When Bonnie left, the woman removed a small wooden box out of her sleeve. "Perhaps this could change your mind, deary. I was going to save this for a specific customer, but I think you are the perfect customer who won't refuse on this."

She opened the box and removed a necklace. She laid it on the table for me to see. The necklace is completely silver, the chain is thick and smooth, and a round silver rose hung on its chain.

"Pick it up, deary. Go on."

I picked up the necklace, and looked at it closely. The chain doesn't seem to be uncomfortable for my skin. I lifted the rose piece to my nose and sniffed.

"It has a nice scent."

The woman nodded. "There are crushed roses concealed in that piece. Lovely isn't it?"

The woman is right. I am beginning to be interested in this necklace. Such a fine, simple jewelry is able to match many of my dresses. Also leave a nice scent behind.

I cleared my throat. "How much is it?"

The woman revealed her golden tooth again with a smile. "I thought so you might be interested in that. How about this? I will let you have that necklace with no cost, if you allow me to read a fortune for you. If your fortune turns to have some interesting details for my entertainment, I won't bother to accept a single coin from you, but if it doesn't turn that way you will just have to pay."

I thought for a moment. It's not a bad bargain to agree to. I could be able to save a few coins. And as long as I keep my eyes open, I'll be able to avoid any gypsies stealing my pocket pouch. "All right. Fine. Let's get this over with."

The woman shook her head with a snicker. "Oh no, girl. Not here. Here is too public. I have a camp back home. There I could be able to tell your fortune."

"Is it far?"

"No. But the question you should be asking is are you brave enough?"

I frowned. "Brave enough for what?"

"Brave enough to enter Mystic Falls, deary."

~ Mystic Falls is everything like I expected. A large saloon crowded with men and stripped prostitutes, drinking still in the day time. Hundreds of tents surrounded on every inch on the grass. Children running around – the boys fighting with wooden carved swords, while the girls played with their dolls or spending their time bragging about who has the most jewelry on their fingers. Many people shouted at the old woman. I followed the woman from behind uneasily.

"So this is Mystic Falls?"

The woman nodded, still not looking at me. "That's right, deary...But I also know that it wasn't always like this before. I just haven't figured out what it really was like yet."

The thought of trying to remember the past is hard. I don't remember my childhood here. But I do know that all those moments were wonderful and I was happy with the family I once had, before I killed everyone, including the women. I didn't know then I could only consume the hearts of males; I remember I vomited after that tragic day.

"We're almost there. Just a little further, Lady Gilbert."

I gasped. "H-how do you know my name?"

"Oh, deary. A fortune teller knows many things by the look of a person. And for you there are so many trapped secrets I cannot unravel. That is why I brought you here, the only place I could meditate."

Two little girls attacked me and went under my skirt. They giggled and poked my legs. The woman finally turned around and picked those two girls up on both arms.

"How can you possibly meditate in a place like this?! Its full of noise and cramped with tents and saloon and I could hardly walk through here with no trouble!"

The woman gave a kiss to both the girls' cheeks. "It is peaceful here in my heart. You can't always believe on what you hear and see. There are some good qualities and importance to some things that are unable to be seen."

These are one of the reasons why I don't like gypsies or fortune tellers. They survive in taverns, steal, and tend to enjoy their lives with music and women. And fortune tellers just takes away your money in a second, speaking in unusual words and prove with convincing evidence of our present, past and future.

The woman lowered the little girls down. "Come along, deary. My tavern is now close."

I sighed and continued to follow her. As she promised me, we arrived at her tavern. The tavern is small, and painted with bright pink and dark blue. She opened the door.

"Come in, deary."

I obeyed and slowly entered. Inside the room is guarded behind a screen. The woman separated them and went inside. There is only a simple round table with two stools placed between them. Since the room is dark and there are no windows in sight, I forced myself to grab the woman's shoulders for her to guide me to the table.

She pulled out a stool and I sat. When she took her seat, she rolled up her sleeves. "Now, are you ready?"

I nodded. "But first thing first, swear to me you will let me walk out of Mystic Falls with no trouble or harm, either I take the necklace for free as you promised, or pay for it."

"I swear my old life as a gypsy. Convinced?" She opened her hands for mine.

"Very." I placed my hands on hers.

The woman closed her eyes. She rotated her neck a couple times. Her eyebrows harshly crossed that wrinkled her forehead, and her lips pursed tightly.

I am too impatient to wait another minute. I regret agreeing to this. Saltzman might already be in the market for my presence.

"Your past is very tricky. I do not see anything. Its doors are locked and too hard to open...But there is hope to your future."

"Hope? What do you see, old woman?"

"Wait...You will be a mistress to a man...A man very rich. Very rich..."

I shook my head. "No. That must be false. I can't possibly be anyone's mistress."

The woman finally opened her eyes. "Oh no, deary, you are wrong there. What I saw was true and real. And I am not mistaken the rich man I referred to was the king who is living today."

What?! No. No. No! NO! That is not possible. That is a lie. I can't possibly become the king's mistress. My life is miserable as it is. I wouldn't allow myself to do such thing to my life. I planned to runaway with Bonnie, to live the adventurous life as we planned when we were twelve...I would never-no I mean I_ will_ never accept such a decision...

"You must be mistaken, old woman."

The woman shook her head. "Deary, this wrinkled old head of mine may not remember as well as it use to. But my gift is never wrong. You are going to live a life as the king's woman."

My head is spinning, the air in my lungs taken away. I could feel the painful sickening in my stomach...I can't believe this. I just can't...

The woman placed the necklace on my hand. "I guess you won, I hope to see you again. You have quite a fortune, deary. Till again."

I instantly stood up to my feet and ran out of the tavern. I ran and ran. Ignoring children getting in my way, random pots and pans clattered by my unstoppable feet. I could feel my lungs cracking from its dryness, and my heart pounding louder to my ears and shaking my body by every beat. It's just so suffocating here. It's too much to take in.

"Watch out!" A voice shouted.

I stopped and turned around. A dagger shot straight across me, reaching closer to my chest. I watched the dagger with wide eyes, my body unable to move. Instantly I fell on my knees, bending my neck down as my hair shadowed my face. Footsteps came up to me. Four hands touched me.

"Miss? Miss you alright?"

"Is she dead, boy?"

"Who is she? How did she get here?"

The hands shook my shoulders. But I remain calm. Suddenly the voices silenced when another single footstep started. The footsteps came closer and closer and then came to a stop. I could see the color of his boots, all brown and muddy. The boots wrinkled as he bend down, and his hands brushed away my hair.

"Are you alright?" The deep voice started.

I lifted my head. I looked around. I didn't realize I was running to the middle of an archery field. I tried to get up but the man took my arms to stay calm.

"I am fine. Let go of me."

The men looked down at me closer. Their eyes blinked at the sight of me. I quickly crossed my arms. "What are you all staring at?" The men didn't speak a word. I too looked down at myself. I gasped. The dagger landed through the center of my chest, every inch of the blade hidden beneath my flesh. But no sign of blood is found , nor any pain. Shocked by the sight, I grabbed the dagger to remove it. But the man in front of me stopped me.

"Miss, stay calm. You need help."

I tried to yank his hands off me. "I feel no pain. I don't need help. Now let go of me, please. I have an urgent engagement to attend to. I don't have an instant to lose."

His hands released my arms and then without warning I ended up being lifted up in his arms. I gripped on his collar and pounded my fists on his chest.

"Please, sir put me down! Put me down!"

The man ignored me. "Boys, go fetch for a surgeon. In haste, now, run!"

Three of the young men nodded and ran. The others followed the man as he rushed me to another tent. I tried my best to break free. I kicked my feet, pulling on his collar and gripping on his arms tightly. But he refused to put me down. When we got inside the tent, the men quickly removed everything off a wide table. The man put me down on it and pressed me straight down.

"Boys grab her, now. When the surgeon comes the scene will not be pleasant for any of us."

The men grabbed my arms and legs, pressing them down with their arms. The man who carried me placed his hands on my scalp and pressed it down on the table. I still fought, kicking and screaming.

"I don't feel pain! Let me go you damn gypsies!"

The man hushed me and his voice turned low. "Remain calm, you'll be fine. Try not to move."

My stomach is starting to growl. I could feel the hunger building my strength, and haunting words forcing for me to kill. The stronger the men gripped me, the stronger my body is generating.

The surgeon finally arrived. I can't hold the hunger no more. The surgeon's blood is just an extra meal...I need to get out of here. I need to get out...

The surgeon rolled up his sleeves, but he looked at my wound in confusion. "Is this a trick? Why is there no blood?"

The man shook his head. "Don't ask, we don't know either. Just help us now."

"Alright. First I need to remove the dagger. Grab hold of her tightly boys." The surgeon grabbed the dagger. The smell of blood rushed up to my nostrils, building a large pool of saliva in my mouth.

I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. "Wait. Wait, can I just...Can I just breathe for a moment?"

The man looked down at me. "Of course, just relax everything will be just fine."

I took a few breaths, biting my tongue tightly till teeth marks formed. How can I get out of here without killing any of them? I wish I made a kill before I left to the market. What was I thinking, I couldn't possibly just walk out in public near little boys and men...Oh what a fool I am. What a stupid full I am.

The man tucked strands of hair between my ears. "Are you ready, miss?"

I shook my head. "No...Just another minute, please." I covered my face with my hands, puffing a few more breaths. I could feel the man leaning closer to my face.

"My men are waiting, miss. You'll be just fine, try to relax so this procedure will be finished more quickly."

This is my chance. I slowly lowered my hands away from my face. The man gave a nod and started to stand up straight again. Before he ever had the chance I slapped my hands on his cheeks and gripped them tightly. In a quick move, still gripping on his face, I slammed his head on the man in my left and my right in a loud pound. The two men who were grabbing my arms instantly released them. I pushed the man aside, clumsily he fell backwards. I quickly sat up and with all my strength I pulled out the dagger. I slashed the men's wrists that were still clinging on to me. As they released the parts of my body, I quickly stood up. My eyes darted at the open exit. The men recovered after a moment from their injuries, and now ready to charge straight at me. As they came closer I jumped on their shoulders, I ran across while stepping on each men's shoulders, crouching my back for my head not to touch the ceiling of the tent. I jumped off as I came closer to the doorway. With no hesitation I ran like the wind. I didn't dare look back, I ran and ran. I leaped up in the air, over crowds of children. I could hear the men running after me from behind. My calves are aching, and the life of my lungs now dry and raw.

"Stop! Stop there girl!"

"You're going to kill yourself, miss! Stop!"

The sight of the exit is by the herd of horses. I ignored their shouts; my only focus is getting out of here. I could almost taste the victory of freedom from this place. But suddenly something pulled me back, arms were wrapped around me tightly and pressed against someone's chest.

I clawed my fingers on the person's arms. "Let me go! Let me go, you gypsy!"

"You're not going anywhere without an explanation, miss." It's the man. "Bound her arms, boys. We are going to have another prisoner today."

A man with dirty blonde hair took my arms while the man still held me tightly. "Do you think she's a witch, Klaus?"

"I don't know, Matt. But we'll find out soon enough."

It appears I'll be remaining here in Mystic Falls a little longer than I expected...But of course, I have options. Just two. One, allow these men to capture me helplessly and give them time to figure out what a monster I truly am. Two, leave this horrid place deserted with blood and shattered bones like I once did before.


	9. The Deal

Klaus

The men and I gathered for a quick meeting. Some were quiet and looked at me to speak, others were not afraid to speak freely of what they thought of the situation.

Kol slammed his hand on the table. "There is nothing to discuss here, Klaus! That witch showed us enough. She is dangerous and must be slathered with no further explanation."

I nodded. "I agree. We should finish this matter quickly as possible."

Kol draw his sword from its sheath, hung on the right side of his belt. "I say we kill her now. I hate to give precious time for a dangerous creature waiting for its death."

The men let out a loud "yeah". I also want this mysterious girl to be finished off quickly, but there's something about her. According to her clothing, she could be involved in an important class. If I allow my men to kill her, then there might be a bit of a situation that involves the court. My work here is not finished yet. If that damn Salvatores find out about the arrangements I have been trying to hide here, then its all over for us and I would have to runaway again.

"Wait! Quiet down!"

The men silenced and turned their attention to me. Elijah placed a hand on my shoulder. "What is the matter, brother? Do you have an objection to our decision?"

"Yes. We must think about this a little more thoroughly?"

Kol pierced the blade straight on the table. "What is there to think about, brother? If we let that _thing_ live, every one of us will be dead by its bloody magic."

"Kol, you don't seem to realize the possibility of what could happen to us if we kill this girl? The way I see her, she is no commoner nor wealthy, but she seems to be involved with the nobles. If we just finish her, there will be an investigation of her disappearance and it will lead straight to us. I'm sure Damon is aware of our rebellion by now. But killing a girl that his nobles might be involved with gives him the easiest advantage to shut us down. Do you want to runaway again? Did you enjoy hiding in France; not being able to go out to public without in disguise; stealing stranger's pocket pouches; eating leftovers from a nearby innkeeper's motel? Those days may be over right now, brother, but they will return if we don't take precautions."

Kol did not speak, but I can still see the sign of determination and anger remained in his eyes. I continued. "I say, we give this trial a rest for just one day. One of you go and gather any information about this girl; her occupation, family, name and age. Until tomorrow at dawn, we will have this meeting again and make an official agreement. Agreed?"

All the men nodded. Matt raised his arm. "I'll go and start the search, sir."

I nodded. "Alright."

The men began to leave except for Elijah and Kol. As expected, Kol attacked me with all his endless thinking.

"Klaus, I understand you are giving this matter a rest to be careful with the Salvatores, but can't we not postpone the meeting to midnight?"

Elijah grabbed his shoulders. "Kol, you just can't stop yourself, can you? The decision has already been made, now go and return to your training."

"But Elijah, you agree with me. Don't –"

Elijah pushed him out of the room before he could speak another word. When silence returned to the room, he faced his attention back to me.

"I usually don't agree with Kol, but I agree with him on this one. Let's settle this matter tonight. I don't like the idea of having any more prisoners in camp."

"I already told you the reasons why we can't do that, brother. I know what I am doing on this. In fact, I am going to see this girl in person and try to find out how she got here in the first place. One of the gypsies must have made a deal with her for a piece of jewelry. Three girls were almost raped a week ago in that bloody saloon from the same reason. I am trying to take control of those gypsies, and look what has resulted of their stubborness; an unwelcome witch was led here. For now, leave this case to me."

"Just be careful. For a minute I thought there was going to be _another problem_ with you?"

I frowned. "A problem? What do you mean by that?"

Elijah curved a smile. "Oh, Klaus you're a man. Whether she's a witch or not, she is quite a beauty, is she not?"

"I haven't noticed."

He turned to leave, hiding a quiet chuckle. "Sure you were. A gesture to be the one to carry such a distressed young peach like her certainly does not show an interest that grown in your diminutive ass."

~ Everyone watched me enter the tent that my men guarded. Rumors about the witch just fled madly fast. Many of the gypsies encouraged me to end her already. Of course, I ignored them and informed them to be patient, but it is not an easy task when some choose to spit or curse at my face of my refusal.

The girl is bounded in shackles to head to toe. Her arms embraced her folded legs to her chest; her hair fell down freely as she pressed her forehead on top of her arms.

I turned to the guards. "This won't take long. Make sure nobody is near this tent. Understood?"

The four of them nodded. I went back inside. It is strange how still she is. I wonder if she's even alive. I walked closer to her and bend down to my knees.

"Hey, hey wake up. Can you hear me?"

"I could hear you clearly, Klaus MIchaelson? I'm not dead."

"Are you a mind reader too?"

She finally lifted her head. "Do I look like one?"

"You sit like a statue. Just making sure you're alive."

She unfolded her arms and placed her hand on her chin. "You know I got a question for you. Are you a criminal, a traitor or an invisible outsider with a diminutive ass?"

I smiled. She is a feisty one. While she's alive, I think it will be a little amusing from the remaining hours she has left. "Can you hear things that well?"

"Clear enough to hear Kol strike the ridiculous sword of his. Let me guess? Tomorrow at dawn, my head will be spiked on that thing?"

"Perhaps. If you're existence turn out to have some importance."

"Ah. So Mystic Falls will be safe from the king? Instead of you going on with your useless questions, let me start with some of my own that I thought of while your gypsies dragged me here. What are you doing really? What is your intention to do all this?"

"So you were telling the truth, you are not a mind reader."

"Do you hate the king so much that caused you to build this rebellion? Why not just live somewhere else, and start a business to live well off?"

"Because if I do live such a life, I will end up living with the regret of not ever trying to avenge the king of my father's death."

Her face fell and she started to turn around, the shackles jiggling along as her body moved. I crawled back to her. "What is the matter? Why are you now ignoring me?"

"I didn't expect you to answer my pointless questions...I'm this witch you all think I am. Why are you answering my questions?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "Because you asked, and since you are going to die sooner or later, I might as well grant your simple request. And right now, I am beginning to be convinced you are something else other than a witch."

Her eyes fell low to the ground. There is no sign of fear or a single flinch, but I could still see concern after hearing me say these words. What is she then? I can't seem to think of any creature that could result to a remarkable blood less human.

I grabbed her chin and lifted it up until her eyes met mine. "What are you then? Tell me."

"Your men didn't believe me when I told them I'm not a witch. So why should I bother to do the same to you?"

"You told them you are not a witch, you never told them what you really are."

"Like that could make a difference."

"Go on. Or I won't leave."

Her hands touched my waist, rubbing my ribs slightly with her fingertips. "Well, what gave you the idea that I wanted you to leave? I am more like dying for company other than being released with these irritating chains. "

"Are you a prostitute from the saloon near here?...No wait, you can't be. The extravagance on your dress proves a higher place...Hmm...A court woman."

The girl instantly dropped her hands. "Lucky guess. Now are you going to bring back that blonde farm boy back now. Matt is it?"

"Matthew. Yes. But I still need to know more about you other than your – "

"My name is Elena Gilbert. I have been chosen as a court woman in my early teens. I have no family, all murdered and some half eaten alive. My home is a mystery and its existence is perished. My age is three to twenty. Now is there anything else that you would like to know?" She practically spoke in one breath.

"A court woman. Interesting occupation you chose and fortunate to live such a well rich life, other than the fact you entertain drunken men."

Her straight thin line lips curved to a smile, showing those slight plump red lips. "You be surprised of the title my clients named me. Gracious! The middle class seem to be more fun that the nobles in court."

"Let me guess? Fresh but not new, Evening Paradise, or perhaps The Unforgettable Star?"

She shook her head, her dark brown curls shaking playfully. "Not even close. The name they gave me was the Virgin Whore."

My throat coughed out a long line of laughter. I bend my neck and bit on my fist to silence myself. She nudged my shoulder. "Um, thank you so much for laughing in front of me. I really appreciate it. Its not like my day could ever get worse, a few minutes ago I was carried away by some strange gypsy boys and now you're laughing at my face when tomorrow is my last day to live."

It took a minute – no a long, long moment to regain myself. I let out a quick cough before finally speaking. "I apologize for laughing. But what an absurd title they named you."

"It is not absurd at all. The name is actually true. I have never shared my bed with a man before."

"You can't be serious, Elena."

She smirked. "Oh you now the formal manner begins. I guess you wouldn't mind if I call you Klaus."

"Not at all. Now explain to me of the explanation that you are a virgin. Usually, most girls like you who start their lives as court women are innocent till clients arrive. But if you are so determined of this, then how do you prevent to get yourself out of it when the client wants more than entertainment."

"Easy. I sprinkle a tasteless powder into their wine. The girls back at the harem follow the same rules if they must. I use it every time, the wine gives them the excuse of their odd behavior of falling asleep so suddenly."

"Quite a good idea."

Suddenly her hands gripped on my waist, and her face went closer to mine. "Klaus, I know this isn't possible, but I must at least go back. There is an unsolved business that I must solve or else the king's suspicion will start by my disappearance."

Suspicion from the king? How is an ordinary court woman like her could possibly concern the king?...Unless there is some kind of relationship between them she is not telling me.

"Why would the king grow suspicious of your disappearance? Are you just making this up so you could be free? Or do you have some kind of relationship with the king?"

"Do I look like a fool to be close to the king? It isn't what you're thinking. I was chosen for a feast to entertain the king's guests who arrived from England. I sort of upset a guest, and the king seemed to be amused so he invited me in to his private tent, along with these two awkward men."

I chuckled. "Damon would never do that. That is unlike him...But then again, I guess a man could change pretty fast. What did you do exactly that amused the king so much?"

She gave me a look with no sign of any emotion, but I can detect irritation from the way she crossed her eyebrows slightly. "Are you going to laugh till your lungs collapse again? I think not."

"I promise I won't laugh."

She shook her head. "No. Anyway, later the king asked me to attend court. I refused, I already had an unpleasant evening last night, and I don't want that pattern to continue even longer...By the way, you should train your men a little harder. Every one of them was arrested after the prince was shot, except one. Who was the man that escaped?"

I thought so she knew how the ambush was caused. It's a shame I didn't get Damon, getting him at least on the shoulder could had made me happy. I was so angry when Jeremy returned back to camp alone. I nearly drew my sword and almost sliced his head off right in the spot.

"There is just nothing those fox ears of yours cannot hear."

"Shouldn't you go by now?"

I shook my head. "No. Not yet...In fact, you just gave me an idea to hold your death sentence. Did you say someone is coming to inform you the invitation again, right?"

She nodded her head. But she fell silent to listen to what I have to say next.

"Before I introduce you to this deal, I want you to hear me out first. I will let you go so you could return to wherever you came from. When Alaric comes to you, accept the invitation and tell him you will go to court at that very moment. This is all I want you to do, get close to the king – I'm sure that won't be easy since you done it thousands of times with other men – and if you ever get a chance to be alone with him this is where the deal takes place."

Suddenly she started to shake her head madly. "No. No. NO! I am not going to kill the king!"

I took hold of her arms but she clawed them off her. "Think it through again, Elena. Whose life do you think is worth losing? Yours or the king's? Tell me the truth. Don't start off with ridiculous, so called loyal pleading that you rather lose your life other than the king's."

"I am not going to agree to your deal. I rather die than getting myself foolishly convicted of killing one of the most powerful man that ever lived."

"I can protect you from that. My men can attack by then. I guarantee we will defeat the soldiers and take control of the castle. But I need the king dead."

"He still has a brother. Stefan will rise."

I placed a hand on her cheek. "Elena, he cannot rise if there is no security. It doesn't matter if Stefan dies this very minute in his bed, or survive till my men and I attack. He will never rise to the throne."

"What do you intend to do next when everything happens the way you and your brothers planned? Rule the world?"

"Yes. But when we take over, there will be no kings but just a leader who are equal with others and care for his people. My brothers will be part of that control too, as we promised."

"What reward do I get out of all this?"

"Freedom. Any life that you planned to do when you were a child. Anything. Just think about it, Elena."

"No. I already told you I am not agreeing to this."

I pulled myself up. "Damn shame. I was hoping for the two of us to be friends. I guess not. I'll see you again tomorrow at dawn. Prepare yourself for the worst, or if you ever change your mind just scream, I'll know it's you."


	10. Two Heads Better Than One

Bonnie

Where is Elena? The girls are ready to return back to the harem. I shouldn't have left her alone. Where in the world can she possibly be? Caroline came up to me, she looked down at her market basket. Its full of items: ribbons and laces, a small pouch of chocolates, and a few pair of shoes. She looked up at me.

"Bonnie, where's Elena? I thought you two were looking for some broaches."

"We were. But I left to get some laces."

She nodded. "Right. And Elena?"

I'm not much of a liar, but times like these I sound pretty convincing before breaking down to all my worrying. "She went home, Caroline. She told me she is not in any mood to court the guests tonight, so she took off."

"She went home? Dear gracious, that's a half day walk. Poor girl, I better tell the girls to be a little easy on her when we see her again tomorrow. So what did you buy Bonnie? As you can see the girls and I overspent, but times like this doesn't happen too often, so we tried to buy things that we been craving for."

"Oh, I just bought a few – "

Suddenly, I saw Caroline distracted, looking at a distance. I turned around and followed her gaze. It's Saltzman and he's coming this way toward us. The two of us curtsied as he gave the two of us a quick bow.

Caroline cleared her throat. "What brings you here, sir? Not another feast, I hope."

"No, madam. I am here to inform Lady Elena Gilbert the king personally wishes to invite her to court. Will you ladies be so kind to tell me where she is?"

Caroline smiled eagerly, but she quickly shook her head and returned her posture to a serious manner. "She's not here, I'm afraid. She is on her way home."

"Home? Do you know where she lives?"

I now quickly responded. "Nobody knows where she lives, sire. If you wish to see her again, you must come back to the harem tomorrow. She will be there by then. For now, you should return back to the king."

"What a shame. Well, good day ladies."

We both curtsied. Saltzman turned away and disappeared behind the crowd. Caroline loosened herself back to the eager mode. She took my hands and spun me around.

"Can you believe it, Bonnie?! Elena is going to be in court! Oh that lucky girl!"

I forced a smile and tried to stop her. "Ah, y-yes. Caroline, it is wonderful."

The other girls finally arrived. Caroline immediately rushed to them and gathered them around her. The girls nearly grew more excited than her, some were of course, jealous.

Where in the world could Elena be? She would never leave the market, we both agreed to stay here and wait for Saltzman's arrival...Let's see, the last time I saw her was at the jewelry stand with that snagged tooth gypsy. Oh no! Oh what fool I am! She's kidnapped! When I get my hands on that old gypsy she will be sorry. While the girls still continuously babbled on about Elena's soon departure, I snuck away to a more quiet and less public area. I stopped behind an empty neighborhood, behind tall large houses.

I closed my eyes and focused carefully. Once my body loosened its muscles and my vision changed to pure darkness, my mind instantly activated to scenes of strange places. It first started off to the market, showing Elena following behind the old gypsy. Then it changed to a field, and the two women enter a criminal community, Mystic Falls. The flashes started quick, but enough for me to understand what had happened.

**First Flash**

_The room is dark and Elena is sitting on a stool, in front of her the old gypsy. I can see the impatience in her eyes as the old woman holds her hands with her eyes remained closed._

_"Your past is very tricky. I do not see anything. Its doors are locked and too hard to open...But there is hope to your future."_

_"Hope? What do you see, old woman?"_

_"Wait...You will be a mistress to a man...A man very rich. Very rich..."_

**Second Flash**

_Elena is running. There is confusion and disbelief written all over her face. What is the matter with her? Is she mad? She runs straight across sets of archery stands. _

_One of the gypsy boys shout out a warning to her. "Watch out!"_

_A dagger shoots straight at her and lands in her chest. She falls to the ground but not a sign of blood is found._

**Last Flash**

_Elena is bounded from ankle to neck with large heavy shackles. A man is there beside her. The two are arguing. Elena looks a bit shocked while the man is urging her with something._

_"What reward do I get out of all this?"_

_"Freedom. Any life that you planned to do when you were a child. Anything. Just think about it, Elena."_

_"No. I already told you I am not agreeing to this."_

_The man pulled himself up. "Damn shame. I was hoping for the two of us to be friends. I guess not. I'll see you again tomorrow at dawn. Prepare yourself for the worst, or if you ever change your mind just scream, I'll know it's you."_

Elena is trapped. Now crazy dangerous gypsies think she's Satan's creature. Along with one of them convincing her to a deal, and I think the bargain is to save her from an execution. It will be absurd for those gypsies to avoid to kill Elena after what some of them witnessed. I almost fell on my face as I forced my eyes to open. Before I tried to recover myself unfamiliar hands took my arms and my lower back and helped me to stand a little straighter.

I turned my head who it was. It's a man, a young man. He has dark brown hair with muddy eyes, and he's a bit taller than I am. "Thank you."

"Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm fine. I just have a little headache."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded. "I'm sure. And you are?"

He slowly released me and opened one of his hands at me, claiming for mine. "I'm Jeremy."

I took his hand and gave it a light shake. "Bonnie...Well, thank you again. I must go back now, my friends are waiting for me."

"Perhaps I can escort you."

I smiled. "That is very thoughtful of you, sir. But I'm capable of going on my own."

He lowered his back slightly and gave my hand a kiss. "By all means, Bonnie, call me Jeremy."

"How do you know we'll meet again?"

"I have a good hunch we will. You'll see."

I let go of his hand. "Good day, Jeremy."

"Good day, Bonnie."

I turned around to head back to the market. But before I was going to take another step, a neckerchief laid on the ground. Thinking it belonged to him I picked it up and ran back to him. He looked at me by surprise.

I showed him the neckerchief. "Is this yours?"

"Why yes. Thank you."

"Please allow me." I brushed the dust off the neckerchief and wrapped my arms around his neck to tie it more securely. I can't help but smile even bigger by the slight warmth of his neck as my arms touch it. But suddenly, something caught my eye, a red scar is marked on the side of his neck. The mark is written as M. F. Oh no. Mystic Falls. This man must be involved with those crazy gypsies, maybe he might help me lead me back to Elena. Oh but what a waste. He is quite a handsome man, damn shame that I don't have a chance with him. I double knotted the neckerchief and made sure it is a bit loosen.

Jeremy suddenly leaned closer to my neck, and his nostrils sniffed the scent of my skin. "You smell so good. What perfume do you use?"

"Um...I forgot. I used some from one of the girls back at home, I don't remember the name of the bottle."

"It smells so good."

"Oh really. Well, thanks... Jeremy, will you do me a favor?"

His hands crawled to my waist. My eyes nearly popped right of its sockets by that sudden gesture. This boy is certainly a charmer. It took a while for my tongue to find the right words to speak. "Um...Well, uh...D-does M F stand for Mystic Falls?"

He pulled me back a little so he could see my face, his hands still remained on my waist. I dropped my arms and turned my head to cover any signs of awkward discomfort. "You heard about that? Huh?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Would you hate me if I said it is?"

"It all depends. But does it?"

"Obviously yes. So what is the favor?"

"Jeremy, can you take me there?"

He frowned. "Why in the world would you want to go there? I'm sure you already know that village is just full of gypsies and any criminal that you could name of. I never met any girl who wanted to go there."

I smirked. "So I'm not the first girl you ever met?"

His expression changed to complete worry. I snorted as Jeremy tangled himself with words to explain. "No. No of course not. I mean yes, I met many girls. But they are mostly like my sisters, friends...Well, except some in parties...But I never met anyone pretty like you. I met some other girls who could be pretty like you. But that - that isn't what I'm trying say, I mean..."

I placed a finger on his lips. "I understand. I was just teasing you...So can you take me there?"

"Can you tell me why you want to go there?"

"I have a friend there who's lost there. I need to help her before she remains there till dawn."

"A friend. Right. You know Bonnie, you are a beautiful girl for a witch. I always thought witches were old with a snag tooth and live in the darkness. What a shame the great talent you have with magic does not compare with your weak lies."

My smile disappeared. How did he know that? Who is this man? How in the hell does he know? Are there people after me?

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He released my waist and his hands grabbed my neck tightly. "Oh, then perhaps you can explain your witchcraft with your friend."

His hands twisted my neck to the side till it twisted a nerve. Darkness quickly painted my vision, not a sign of a last minute blur.


	11. Chapter 11

Klaus

The men and the gypsies started our usual feast by the bonfire. Matt is still nowhere to be found. I hope this girl is no danger to us. I hope her reputation has such importance that can overwhelm anyone. Especially Damon. That damn bastard has been wearing that crown for so long, the time will come for that bastard to fall. I'm not going to let any Salvatore claim the throne.

Royalty has nothing to do with anything. It is a practice that is created by man, it poisons the balance and companionship between all right men and women. The power a person is born with creates greed and arrogance. Such emotions are dangerous in one's heart. And look at the result. These gypsies once had a home far off in a village called the Red Eye. However, the village was taken down and replaced as a church and an orphanage all ordered by the king. Of course, that never happened when it transformed to a comminuty of criminals. They joined me because I promised everything...Every single thing Damon did wrong to a complete opposite promise that pleased them so. My men who joined me also believed my promises, so they followed as well. My army is small, but it is growing larger. All I need is time and of course, the king's weakness. So far all I have is Stefan. But he is injured - unfortunately not dead - he is highly guarded, it will not be possible for one of my spies to get through to him. His people is another option, but he'll always make any sacrifices to protect them or won't risk his men to lose their lives depending on the number of people captured.

A woman. Now that is a difficult one. From what I heard from Elena, I am still not positive if she will do some use for me. But even though it is not clear, I think there just might be something between those two. After all, a beautiful young girl like her cannot easily be resisted.

Matt finally arrived. When he spotted me he rushed over to me. He sat beside me.

"Ah. You finally came. What did you find?"

"Not enough. But I tried my best."

"Is she really a courtesan?"

"Yes. I heard from a few salesmen that they saw a group of courtesans at the market this morning. I paid a good deed to a little boy who saw a colored girl searching for someone. He heard her say to another blonde woman that this girl named Elena went home, not in the mood to entertain the guest tonight."

"A colored girl, you say?"

"Yes sir."

"You certainly got the right information. Well done. What else do you have for me?"

"Her past is unknown. She is quite mysterious. All there is that she started her life as a low-life prostitute and soon rose up to a courtesan. That's all there is sir."

"No family or friends?"

"I am guessing she is a orphan. But I am unsure if she has any friends."

I frowned. "Is that really all? Really?"

Matt nodded. "Yes, sir."

"That is strange...I wonder why she would live so publically and not hide. A cursed human being like her can never survive so freely...Alright, relax and have a drink. I have a business to take care of."

"Yes, sir."

I stood up and walked back to my tent. But I stopped when there was three shadows lighting in the room, except one shadow isn't moving. I charged inside. It's Elijah and Jeremy and a incautious colored girl.

"What's going on here?"

Elijah took my arm and dragged me to where he was standing. "Brother, you have to see this."

I nodded awkwardly. "Right. I'm looking and I see is a pretty girl lying down on the floor. What did you give her Jeremy?"

"I used my hand, Klaus. And there is a reason why I brought her."

"What is that? So you can show us you finally have a little girlfriend?"

Jeremy bend down beside the girl. "Even better. I caught a witch."

I quickly bend down beside him. I looked at the girl and back at him. "Are you sure?"

"I never been so sure in my life. This is the witch. And best of all, I think she is close with our prisoner. That could be proven if we leave each other in the same room."

Elijah spoke. "That is not a good idea. What if she escapes with the girl by her magic? This witch can have some good use for us, and if the girl has a close relationship as you say then it'll be easy to overpower her."

I placed a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. "Jeremy, I am impressed. Well done. Now will you be so kind to bound her with shackles, it may not do any good, but I am sure she will not run away."

Jeremy nodded, while he cuffed her ankles and wrists, Elijah and I stood in a corner discussing something in a private yet short manner.

"What are you thinking, Klaus?"

"Let's test if the witch even cares about the girl. I have a feeling she'll have sudden change of hearts after this. But if I'm wrong, be sure to kill the witch."

"Kill the witch?! Are you mad? Don't be so rash, brother. The witch could be useful to us."

"Elijah, we promised the gypsies to support," I pointed straight at the witch who's now slowly waking up to cautiousness, "she will just make them angry. The last thing you and need is an angry riot. Besides, it'll be useless to capture someone who we can't control."


	12. We Accept

Elena

The draped doorway opened and a single gypsy boy walked in, dragging a girl in. I lowered my eyes and pressed my knees closer to my chest. The gypsy boy snickered at me when he locked the shackles around the girl's wrists and ankles.

"So you're the beast everyone was talking about?...I didn't expect you to be so beautiful."

I closed my eyes and rested my chin on my knees. "Go away, boy. I'm in no mood of talking to anyone."

"Oh well don't be so sure about that..Your friend should be waking up any moment now."

He left the tent. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up a little straighter. I gasped when I saw Bonnie's body laying straight on the floor. I crawled to her side as far as the shackles let me. I lifted her head and let it rest on my lap.

I stroked her cheeks and brushed the strands of hair off her face. "Bonnie. Bonnie. Wake up. Oh god stay with me, dear friend...Wake up. Wake up, please."

She breathed in a long breath and blinked her eyes. I sighed in relief as her eyes finally opened. When she looked up at my face, she instantly sat up and embraced me in her arms.

"Where have you been?! You worried me to death!"

A single tear drop fell down my cheek. I rubbed my palms on her back and stroked it in long circles. "Bonnie, you scared me. Oh god thank you for staying alive."

She slowly pulled away from me and slipped her hands to mine. She started to look around, now looking frightened. "Where are we?"

I wiped my wet cheeks with my sleeve. "In the Red Eye...How did you get here anyway?"

"I was caught by a boy. He kidnapped me here...Elena, I fear that man you were talking with suspects something from me. I think he _knows_."

"Bonnie, we have to get out of here. I have a feeling this damn gypsy's leader is going to force us on another agreement again."

"Agreement? That's right. I saw it from my -"

I placed a finger on her lip and pointed to the doorway. She took my hand and put it down. "It's alright if we whisper, there's two men outside, but they won't be able to hear us. I can sense them from here."

I nodded. "So you saw everything?"

"Not everything. But enough. I'm glad you disagreed to the offer. But Elena, I think now that I'm here, and that things are obviously going off hand, accept the offer."

I frowned and pulled my hands away from her grasp. "Are you mad? You want me to accept his proposal? Bonnie, he's expecting me to betray and kill the most powerful man in this country. I don't understand why you're encouraging this."

"Elena it's the only way for us to escape. Think about it. If Klaus' rebellion succeed and you kill the king before they attack, this country will be taken care of Klaus and his brothers. For the first time, dear friend, let's walk away and live the life we want except dreaming of it in our heads."

"Bonnie."

She folded her fingers with mine. "Elena. I know surviving what you are has tortured you to accept this curse in you...But once this all ends, and you make an exchange with Klaus for Stefan's dead body, our life will change with no concern but happiness and peace...I hate hiding. And I hate what the two of us are in this bloody society. Let's just please..please walk away from everything that has the memories of the past. The past that we regret from happening. The past we can never change. The past that still haunt us and still holds its ground. The past that still scars us today. Let's move on."

~ Klaus came in the room. Bonnie and I held each other's hands, still on the floor.

He bend down and looked straight at my face. "Well, isn't this lovely. A grand friendship reunited to each other's arms How heartwarming."

"Save the sarcasm, Klaus. I have a deal to make with you."

He smirked and nodded for me to proceed. "The deal you presented to me a few hours ago, I just changed my mind. I agree to it. I'll go to the palace and go to the king."

"Wonderful..But since there is more to deal with on the table, I would like another side to the deal involving your friend here."

I gritted my teeth tightly. "Bonnie stays out of this. And if you don't, then the deal is off."

"Oh now, Elena. I never met a witch before. It really poisons one's mind when they have one right in front of them."

"Bonnie is in poor skill with her gift. She will not be able to accomplish whatever you're thinking in that gypsy ginger hair of yours."

"I am not a gypsy, love. And I hardly doubt your friend will have any trouble with this request I ask for." He turned his attention to her. "Since we're all together. Let's have this quick talk before I summon one of my men to take you both back to Damon's castle...Bonnie, do you swear to be honest with me?"

She glanced at me and back at him. "Of course you can. What good is there for me to lie if my life is trapped in your dangerous hands, along with my secret."

"Excellent. Perhaps you can explain to me what Elena really is. Is she really a beast of the devil? Or is she just a remarkable discovery of immortality?"

"She is neither, sir. Just cursed by one of my kind."

"Cursed by another witch? Interesting. And yet you two are friends. How did that become possible?"

I wanted to speak, but I promised Bonnie I'll keep quiet.

"We both are hated by the world. It will be absurd and depressing to hate each other if the two of us are in the same situation here in this brutal world. So why not befriend one another as one and become trusted sisters?"

"Then what curse did one of your kind cast upon this beautiful woman?"

"Just a curse that transforms you inhumanely...She is normal in human form. But she cannot consume the food we human eat nor can she be scarred who injured or ill in any way."

"How about death?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know the answer to that question, sir. But she grows the same as I do every year. When she's hurt by a sharp object or drown in a river of water she always come back to life after..."

He lifted an eyebrow now eagerly curious what she has to say. "After what?"

Bonnie glanced at me and I signaled her to tell him. "After she feeds."

"Feeds? Feeds on what exactly?"

"Well, not exactly what but who."

He frowned. But after a long moment, he realized what she meant and he crawled a few feet backwards. His expression is full of astonishment and disbelief. "...Y-you feed on people?"

"Only on men. So you better not anger me, because when I get hungry I could control it for a while, but I attack when I must."

I can see a slight fear on his face which somehow amuses me a little. "You're lying? You're lying aren't you?"

"I wish I was. I would kill thousands of men if I can to be cured. But that can never happen."

It took a while for Klaus to recover, but he continued with business, keeping distance from me. "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes. After all this ends, I want Stefan's body."

"Stefan's body? What would you want to do with him?"

"No comment. Just give him to me and make sure he's dead. Bonnie and I will leave the very next day. Just give us some money and you will never hear from us again."

"Wait. Are you planning to feed on him? You can get any other man but why does it have to be Stefan?"

"Because he's the last hope I have...If I take his heart and feed on it, I may be able to be cured, its too complicated to explain... I want the day for me to be free to happen as soon as possible. You would never understand what its like to be me. But for now, just help me with this, and I will do the same by following the deal you presented."

"...I do not care for Stefan. You can take him for all I care. I will hand him over to you right after my men and I attack."

"Then, I guess I have a few hours off before going to bed. The king awaits for me."


End file.
